


Dragon Slut

by Trashcan Queen (Megan_is_MIA)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha! Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta! Zenyatta, Concubine! Genji, Cultist! Zenyatta, Emperor! Hanzo, Hanzo doesn’t like Genji’s ex-boyfriend, M/M, Omega! Hanzo, Prince! Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Trashcan%20Queen
Summary: I have nothing good to say except Hanzo is a bossass bitch who rules and choses what dick goes in himGenji is recovering from sexual abuse and all Hanzo wants to do is show him that he is loved.(Also fair warning this is not a crack fic. Its well written with good grammar and cleverly chosen words. Just in case you were expecting something silly from the title and base summary)LATE CLARIFICATIONUploaded by Trashcan QueenGenji/Zenyatta/Soba dialogue by Megan_is_MIA (discord)Hanzo/Udon & Ramen dialogue by Sporadic Twat (discord)





	1. No1

**Author's Note:**

> Please somebody help me think of a better name and summary for this! Also some editing would be appreciated

Genji kept his head down as he was walked well more like dragged across the throne room before being pushed down to his knees at the base of the emperor's throne.

"Your Imperial Majesty, the Kingdom of Tekharta wishes to make an alliance and have sent this concubine as peace offering. King Mondatta hopes he is to your liking" one of the guards that brought Genji in announces. Genji keeps his head down both in a sign of disobedience of refusing to acknowledge the emperor's existence and of legitimate exhaustion from the long night of travel.

Hanzo leans forwards slightly in his throne, the only outward sign that he was visibly affected by the offering, many had offered him alpha's before and they were a dime a dozen, he had many but barely paid them much mind except for when his heats hit. However... his dragons on either side of his marble throne slip from his side and curl around the concubine, nuzzling at his jaw and scenting him like big cats. They know him, as does Hanzo, by a different name, a different time. The emperor inclines his head, "Very well, I accept your gift," he turns to look at a servant, "Have him cleaned, clothed and sent to my quarters." 

His eyes fall on the young man once again, softening slightly, so that is why he had struggled to find him, his gaze flicks up to the guard wondering if their ruler knew of this and realised just how big of a bargaining chip they had stumbled across. No doubt his unruly half-sibling would beget the loss of his freedom and Hanzo had no such patience for disobedience. He would come to heel but he would dote on this alpha more than the others, the perfect mate to secure his bloodline.  
"If that is all, I shall retire." He stands, turns and walks through a massive golden archway, following a bridge back to the complex and large quarters that were solely for his personal use, both dragon's immediately followed as if some unspoken command had been spoken but not before they had made a favorable impression on the new man.

A young woman lead the concubine to one of the pleasure rooms where he was dressed in lavish kimono and an easily removed set of undergarments, all of this on the light seductive side, a little too high here, a little too low there, all to show off what he had to offer. After showing what he had he would lose the privilege of underwear and bare his cock for the emperor at will. After they finished dressing him he was given a light meal and left to speak briefly with the other alpha's who were all quite well treated considering they did so little, each content to be where they were, helping to soothe the newbie, until a servant called for him and lead him to Hanzo

Genji felt his heart jump when the emperor's dragons descend down from where they had been sitting by their master's side and towards him. His heart started to pump furiously expecting the dragons to tear into him like tigers tear into their prey and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The feeling of being nuzzled, purred at, and scented by the mythical creatures as if they were simply overgrown house cats made his eyes pop open in surprise. Hesitantly he lifted a hand to stroke one of the dragon's snouts and then to stoke the other's a few timed as well.

"Hello there" he said softly not entirely sure if the dragons could understand him but the action making him feel better nonetheless. He only half listened to the Emperor's words and couldn't help but cringe a little at what lied ahead for him. Genji felt a pang of sadness hit him when the dragons uncoiled from around him to follow after their master. Genji followed the young woman to the one of the pleasure rooms where he was stripped of his clothes and forced to change into the revealing ensemble he was given. He refused to give over the string of beads around his neck snapping his teeth at anyone who tried to remove the necklace. He ate the food but did not speak to the other alphas opting to just let their words go in one ear and out the other until he was called for and brought to the Emperor.

Hanzo reclined in a chair on his balcony, overlooking his kingdom, the door opened and shut without preamble a small accountment from his servant before dismissing themselves. Hanzo raised a hand to indicate the other to come closer, his back was to the young man. "Come here little sparrow, I do not intend to harm you."

He waited until the other came to gesture for him to sit, Hanzo looked wise beyond his years with the graying in his sideburns, both dragons curled around his arms in a smaller form, one they often took with him only in his private quarters or when travelling. "Do you know who you are?"

Genji opened his mouth to let out a snarling comment about him not being little nor a sparrow but he brings a hand to his neck and fingers the string of beads to calm himself. He crosses the room and steps onto the balacony to stand next to the reclining Emperor before sinking to the ground to sit. His eyes light up at seeing the dragons again and a flash of a smile dances across his lips.

"I'm a concubine, Your Imperial Majesty. Your concubine now since I have been sent away from my home in order to hopefully foster good will between my homeland and your country" Genji answers bowing his head as he spoke.


	2. No2

Hanzo looks down at the other, a soft smile curling his lips, "You are lucky, the spirits do not often bother with others but in this instance it is because they recognize one of their own in you, little dragon." His words are both affectionate and teasing, aware of how it will be difficult for the other to take in he doesn't explain all at once, he instead reaches out an arm and lets the dragon uncurl, "Hold out your palm." It's clear that this is not something he does with others, a kind of special treatment.

"You see, they know you as well as they know me, you may belong to me now but you were always meant to be, I know who you truly are, do you wish to know? or continue in ignorance?" He moves his arm away as the slender creature nuzzles at Genji, his hand moving to gently brush the others high cheekbones instead. Hanzo wears nothing but a golden and blue robe, he can sense the others need to fight and it makes his fangs peek out over his lips in a smirk.

Genji hesitates before before obeying the Emperor's command and holding out his palm to allow the dragon to uncurl and move along his arm. There is an awestruck expression spread across his face as he looks at the dragon and brings his other hand over to stroke the creature affectionately. Genji's expression becomes painful with homesickness for the green dragonette he left behind in another's care. 

"Your Imperial Majesty i don't understand what your talking about" Genji says flinching at the Emperor's touch but does not move away. He turns his eyes downward before realizing his mistake in doing so as it gives him a reminder of his own indecent apparel and of Hanzo's state of dress as well. Genji can't help feeling a rush of annoyance at the situation he is in. A soft growl slips through his teeth.

Hanzo moves down to nip at his throat, "Hush, and answer me plainly," there's a silent command in his words Genji is not royalty anymore he doesn't have any sway over the elder. "You were born with a green dragon, where is it?" He asks bluntly, the dragon should not have been separated from it's owner, otherwise this never would have happened. "It was supposed to protect you."

Genji obeys the command for his silence but stops petting the dragon in favoring of holding onto his necklace for comfort. "Where Soba is is none of your business Your Imperial Majesty. She's somewhere safe where nobody like you will ever find her" Genji replied sharply. "I couldn't live with myself if she ever came to harm's way for me" Genji goes on protectively unsure of how the Emperor knew about his dragon in the first place.

Hanzo's expression contorted into one of horror, "You are rash with your words, hold your tongue, why do you believe I would harm Soba?" He asks voice gentling where necessary, "Your dragon is the sister of my spirits and must always be with you- I will have her sent here, otherwise you are vulnerable. You were born with her as I was born with mine, I would never bring harm to your dragon- more to the point I cannot."

"I ask you again, do you wish to know why your heritage and origin is a mystery? whatever story you have been told has left you feeling undesired? you are mine and always meant to be, because you are my blood."

"What evidence would I have to think otherwise Your Imperial Majesty?" Genji snaps back still on the defensive. His brain cant quite process all the information it is receiving so he is grasping at straws a little trying to understand how his sweet Soba can be the sister of the Emperor's dragons. "Why should i believe your platitudes when my homeland is scarred with the aftermaths of your expansions? he goes on barely running on adrenaline.

"I know my heritage! I'm Genji! I was born in the kingdom of Tehkarta and my parents died when i was little making me an orphan until i was chosen as part of Prince Zenyatta's court and family" Genji barks out before choking little at the end of the Emperor's words. "i'm what?"

"Your name is Genji Shimada, your father was Emperor before me, your mother is a concubine, a dear friend of my recently deceased mother. We are both orphans, Genji, but you- my sweet sparrow, were taken from us many years ago after you were born, in part for your own safety but you were kidnapped from your safe housing and I have spent every moment of my life trying to find you since then." He brushes a thumb over the others lips, the sincere sadness in his gaze and what looks like restraint in his touches speak of the truth.

"My dragons have always known you and they love you, just as much as I do. Little brother." He smiles wetly, a moment of weakness in an otherwise cold and emotionless man. "An empire creates chaos to feed itself, but that place is no more your home than the ocean is, although it is not my armies that have put a strain on it but its own and a lack of proper management. That is why they offer you to me, as a bargaining chip to curry favor and replenish what they have greedily misused, the new ruler is more sensible, I will grant him what he wishes but I will never let you go."


	3. No3

Genji is shocked into speechless and he merely listens to the Emperor's words struck catatonic from the information he is receiving. His eyes dart down to watch the Emperor's thumb as it is brushed over his lip. He feels a small glim of recognizance at being called little brother and being smiled at. He wants to argue that Tehkarta is too his home but doesn't press the issue now, not when there is a much more pressing issue at hand, namely the Emperor's statement of never letting him go. It's not that he expected to go home instantly no, he was prepared to wait years and years to be able to return home to his companion Zenyatta. But the way the Emperor was speaking put a damper on that future.

"I want to go home" Genji said very quietly feeling tears prickling the edges of his eyes threatening to fall.

"You are home." He murmurs, tilting the others head up and brushing his tears away, "Hush, I intend to take good care of you." He stands and walks past the other, taking his hand, "Come," he leads the other to his bed and tugs the other down to lay across his lap, "It must be much to take in, tell me of the life you have lived, help me to understand and share your pain my dear one." He murmurs, both dragons curling around them hovering in the air; a soothing blue light.

Genji shakes his head violently wanting so badly to just scream at the Emperor like the angry child he felt like inside. He squeezes his eyes shut and fingers his necklace silently reciting a prayer that Zenyatta had taught him years before. He allows the Emperor to lead him over to the bed and puts up minimum resistance to being forced to lay across the man's lap. "I'm a civilian of Tehkarta, and have lived there since i was born. I have a spirit guardian in the form of a green dragonette who i nicknamed Soba. For awhile i cowed when people would harm me, until Soba got hurt protecting me. I started teaching myself to fight so i could keep Soba safe. Eventually I made myself a human friend named Zenyatta. i didn't know he was the prince back then, but when i did we stayed friends. Later he made me part of his court as well as other things including a bodyguard for him" Genji began slowly.

"I see, you must have been taken before you were ever taught how to call upon your dragon, otherwise you never would of had to worry about being harmed, you are a prince, Genji. No one shall touch you, now that you are within my possession." He runs his fingers through the others hair humming a tune his mother would sing to them, "You may fear your current fate but in time you will come to appreciate it, I will have Soba brought to you and you will have lessons controlling her." He has to admit, he's impressed with the others tenacity, "You truly are a Shimada prince," he chuckles, his tone of voice proud.

"I am not a prince no matter how many times you may claim i am Your Imperial Majesty" Genji states. "I'm a peasant and proud of it allowing me to serve my king in whatever way possible even if that way is by me being a concubine gift to a foreign royal like you" he says unable to resist melting into the Emperor's lap when having his hair stroked. "Keep Soba outta this, she's done enough for me already" his speech becoming slurred from being in the Emperor's presence for so long and from the dragons' soothing light

"You will not believe me easily, I can see that but you will, perhaps you should ask your dragon," he looks to one of his dragons and nods his head, the small thing leaves carrying out it's masters will. Soba will be delivered in a matter of days, Hanzo's decision is absolute and there is only so much freedom the other will be permitted already his words annoy the royal. "Your stubbornness will not be tolerated here Genji, you will do as I instruct." He brushes a thumb over the others cheek.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty" Genji replied obediently rolling himself off of the Emperor's lap and landing on his knees next to the bed. "Your wish is my command" he adds eyeing the thumb being brushed over his cheek and shuts the eye on that side just to be careful.

The emperor snorts, "You are a terrible liar, what prince is this that encourages such poor behavior in his employees?" He teases, tugging the other close once more, "Lay and rest, we have much to catch up on. You may remember me in time, you were three years old when you were taken. It is a terrible loneliness I have borne all those years." His eyes became distant for a moment, "I hope that you will learn to trust me."

Genji frowns and bites his lip irritably, he was really trying to behave and the Emperor was mocking him. He clenches his necklace tightly to remind himself why he's doing this as the Emperor pulls him close. He shuts his eyes and curls up like a cat beside the Emperor. He mentally scoffs at the man's suggestion that eventually there will be a bond of trust between them.

Hanzo sighs, feeling worn from this, it was more than his heart could bare to see and sense the mistrust and lack of respect Genji showed but he didn't know him and he clearly wanted nothing to do with him. "In time," he murmured, "this is your home, your birthright. To stand and rule beside me, you need not be afraid." At this point he's almost talking to himself.


	4. No4

Even as annoyed as Genji is by the situation he doesn't have the heart to be so cruel to the Emperor. He props himself up on his elbows and presses his face into the nook of Hanzo's neck and licks a few times. He's seem young alphas back home do this with an omega during the early stages of courting as a sign of affection. Once he's done licking he pulls back and lays down again. "I hope you sleep well..." he hesitates before finishing with "Big brother" and shutting his eyes to sleep. Later on he's twisted about in his sleep and is clinging onto Hanzo like a sloth.

Hanzo nuzzles his nose through the others hair, a low rumbling in his chest the tell-tale signs of the beginning of a purr, he moves to lay back on his bed, lavishly spread out on his back, black hair a halo with the younger on his lap. He whispers, "Sleep well, otouto yo."

Genji ends up with his face pressed against Hanzo's shoulder as he snores softly. His snores are disturbed by the unexpected onset of nightmares that make him thrash about like a wounded animal. When he wakes up he's covered in sweat and panting. Genji slips out of bed and wanders out onto the balcony to allow the fresh air to calm his nerves.

Hanzo is a light sleeper and soon wakes at the crack of dawn, he finds his brother by the long shutters that opened out onto his balcony, he drapes his long sleeves and shoulders over the others, managing to do so despite the fact that they are almost the same size. "You were tossing," he murmurs, his breath warm by the others ear, "tell me how I may comfort you."

"Please don't ask me that Your Imperial Majesty" Genji says quietly still shaken by his dreams enough so that he leans back against the Emperor for comfort. "I seldom remember my night terrors beyond a feeling of dread and it will pass as the sun rises" he adds shutting his eyes and breathing deeply.

The other breathes out quietly in his ear before pressing a hand over the others heart and the other on his sternum, "Synchronize your breathing with mine and center your breathing, can you feel my heartbeat? focus on it." He runs through a small exercise their father would go through him when he first channeled his dragons, when he had to learn to segregate his soul and thoughts from theirs, how it is a constant effort but now is second nature to him, muscle memory.

Genji's heart accelerates when the Emperor puts his hands on him but he does as he is told. He manages to synchronize his breathing with the other man before centering it and focusing on the Emperor's heartbeat. He isn't sure why this is happening but he cant deny it is helping to calm him considerably.

Hanzo nuzzles under the others ear, using the influence omega's have to calm alpha's by purring directly against his scent gland, lapping over it with a raspy tongue, his almost blue tinted black eyes slide down to watch the other.

Genji freezes in place under the sensation of the Emperor's nuzzles, purrs, and licking. His arms twitch and his hands clench into fists as he squeezes his eyes even tighter shut. His knees buckle momentarily but he remains standing much to his relief.

Hanzo bends and lifts the other to his chest, "Come on, back to bed, we have a long day tomorrow, you and I." If Genji is going to fulfill the role he has planned for him, he carries the other back to bed and tucks him in, snuggling up to his front and wrapping an arm loosely over his hip.

Genji is compliant to the Emperor's wishes and even puts an arm around his waist. "Why will tomorrow be long? Is something important happening your Imperial Majesty?" Genji asks unable to contain his curiosity.

"Hush, you will see tomorrow what tomorrow brings, for now, rest and let your worries float away with it." He murmurs, eyes closing and lips brushing the others forehead.

Genji lets out a small indignant huff but shuts his eyes and sleeps till morning has come.

Hanzo wakes once again a few hours later, his servants open the doors right on time and help him to bathe and dress before pressing makeup onto his skin, a slew of other servants also come and do the same for Genji, dressing him in almost court-like attire but it still holds the realms of a concubine just a little more dressed up, a little less flashy. Hanzo approves it with a nod and waves a hand to have the servants leave, "We will take breakfast in the gardens and then I will introduce you to the tutors where you will begin your lessons, I assume you have had some to raise to a court position but now you are a prince much more is expected of you. Therefore I do not wish to waste resources, so you must tell me what you lack."

Genji tries to shoo away the servants that try to bathe and dress him. It's clear he has something against having too many hands touching him at one time. The worst of it comes when one of the servant girls try to take Genji's string of beads and he almost bites her. He apologizes profusely whilst clutching his necklace but the girl is crying. He still feels overly exposed to the world especially with this new outfit. "I'm not a prince" Genji says through gritted teeth before answering Hanzo's question. "I can read and write in Tehkartian. I have a basic understanding of math, science, and history. I've picked up a fair education of politics through observation. And i'm a self-taught swordsman and boxer" he says.


	5. No5

"Good, and your training as an alpha?" he responds, with an eyebrow raised at the others indecent behavior, "I see manners is something you must learn. Outspokenness is not an overly undesirable trait in moderation but you seem to like to push your luck." The emperor smirked at the alpha expecting him to submit before he walks towards the door to head down to the gardens. "You are mine and you will have to abide by the rules and behaviors expected of you, this was always your destiny, Genji." He slips his hands into his sleeves as he walks, "I would like to see your swordsmanship in practice since you are so proud of it, perhaps you would like to test your skills against mine?" Hanzo was the best swordsman in all of his kingdom, in all of Genji's kingdom for all anyone knew as well.

"Alpha training?" Genji says blankly unfamiliar with the phrase. "I'm well-manner to those who deserve it Your Imperial Majesty" he adds snidely. 'And your pushing your luck in not making me strangle you for being a prick' Genji thinks to himself, fingering the beads as he followed after the Emperor submissively. "My destiny has been and always will be to serve the omnic powers in heaven and carry out their will on this plane of existence" Genji says confidently. "No way, if you're challenging me that means your confident that you can wreck me and that kind of behavior isn't one i'll sink to" he says even as his heart is filled with longing to have a blade in his hand again.

Hanzo merely laughs off the others childish threats and then his response to his own words, "You are smart, sparrow, I see your experiences have not been for nothing. Alpha training will teach you how to control your tongue and give absolute submission to me, it can be quite an enjoyable thing and I may reward you for your efforts." He only scoffs at the others words, he knows better, he knows Genji's purpose and what he was bred for, anything else is an insult.

Genji lets out an annoyed growl through his teeth but doesn't reply until he's calm enough to not curse. "You cannot turn a street mongrel into a pedigree pooch your Imperial Majesty. It is like telling the mountains to move, you are but a mere breeze to the mighty peaks and utterly insignificant in the grand scheme of time" Genji says smoothly. "You'll have my absolute submission and then what?" he adds squeezing the beads of his necklace.

"It is a good thing then that you are not a street mongrel but my brother and by insulting yourself you insult me, so you with hold your tongue and learn to be proper." He responds, all the ice in his voice spoken in the calmest of tones, Hanzo was deadly in both personality and physical ability, his puffy clothes also made him appear large but he was indeed large for an omega. "It is in your blood, have faith," as they turn through a large door a green dragon flits from a window and goes smack into Genji's face, Hanzo's dragons are at his side in a second the three in their massive forms, chasing each other like kittens or puppies. It's clear they know one another as Hanzo's dragon's are known to be as frosty as the ruler himself.

Genji hunches his shoulders and turns his eyes away from the Emperor in a sign of submission. He is knocked over when Soba crashes into his face. He strokes her snout with tears in his eyes and buries his face into the coils of her body and softly sobs. "I'm sorry girl, i broke my promise to you. I said i'd keep you safe and i messed up. So much for being the best friend a dragon could have huh?" he says sadly hugging the dragon with one arm.

Hanzo looks to the green dragon and smiles, "It has been a long time Soba, tell your fool master the truth," he ran a hand over her mane, watching as she purred and he knew just as Genji did that the dragon whilst silly did not openly take to strangers.

Soba nuzzles her master and through their telepathic link tries to confirm what the truth is to Genji who simply continues sobbing into the dragon's side. "Not true, not true, not true!" says despairingly. His hands catch on something wrapped around Soba's neck. He untangles it and holds it up, the object is a couple of leather cords woven together along with sparrow feathers and some of Soba's molted scales there is a very worn medallion with an emblem of two dragons on it. "i forgot to bring this with me..."

Hanzo bends to look at it and hesitates, "May I take a look at this?" He asks, still showing the other a little respect as after all it has to be earned through different ways, he studies it carefully before reaching inside his robe and setting his own matching but much better cared for, medallion against his chest (his has blue scales and white dove feathers). "These were our fathers and his brothers before we were born, the pair of them ruled until one's untimely death. This one is our fathers, you carry his brothers, I remember his reason was that he thought you rather resembled him, in temperament." He chuckles lightly, finally they reach the garden and the two sit at a long table piled with foods of all kinds, the dragons help themselves.

Genji bares his teeth at the Emperor but allows him to examine medallion. Once the male is done Genji takes his medallion back and ties its cord to the string of beads already around his neck. Genji is very somber as he carefully picks only a small amount of food and eats it rather quickly. "May i be excused your Imperial Majesty?" he says hating the words leaving his mouth.


	6. No6

Hanzo seems to consider it before nodding to one of his dragons, "You may, take Udon with you, that way I can find you if I need to." He responds dismissing the other, he clearly wants to do more but he understands the need for the other to absorb all that has happened, especially since he seemed so unhappy with it.

Genji wraps his arms around the dragon's belly and hoists Udon up so he can carry her with more ease. He runs off and finds a quiet place to meditate up in one of the attics. He takes off his beads and shuts his eyes before beginning in prayer. "May the love we gain from the Iris be ever-flowing through us and those we influence. Zenyatta, even though we are so far apart i hope somehow... you know just how much i miss you and long to be by your side my dearest friend" Genji says softly.

Hanzo's dragon rested its head on his lap, "Esteemed brother, you do not need to be saddened, your friend is a prince and so are you- with proper training you may be able to see him again, on state visits." The blue dragon speaks, a telepathic link between family members, "My master has shown you nothing but kindness, you should tell him your fears, you will want for nothing in your rightful place, there is still a way for you to live the life you dreamed of, simply the shape of it will be different. Do not despair."

"EKK!" Genji yelps, Udon's sudden comment catching him off guard and causing him to smash his head into the wall leaving a spectacular bump on his skull. Once he's recovered his spirits have drifted even lower and he despondently puts his beads back on before moving to his feet. "Zenyatta isn't just my friend! He's so much more than that, he's my-" Genji stops abruptly and covers his mouth. He picks the dragon up again and carries her downstairs with him.

The dragon floats behind, "You are intended for master Hanzo, prince Genji, you cannot marry another." The dragon sounds confused, as confused as Hanzo himself might be at the thought of the other choosing another, he will bring Genji to love him.

"We're not having this discussion right now" Genji says sharply. "I don't believe in this stupid intended stuff, i believe in true love. Love strong enough to stay true even where times are difficult and distance is wide" Genji goes on angrily to Udon

"Then that would still be my master, he has searched every day since you disappeared and has loved you since the moment you were born, even as a stranger to him he took you in with open arms... you are rude to treat him with such disrespect." He dragon huffs, disapproving, "We missed you also, before Soba was born we played and protected you."

"And he's rude to expect so much out of a foreign concubine. And ruder yet to try and push that concubine to fit his ideals of a submissive sperm container" Genji says sourly growling under his breath. "You don't even know me! You don't have the faintest clue what I've experienced, what Soba experienced. While you and your master were sitting pretty on a throne, i spend my childhood stealing just to survive another day! I let old men parade me on a leash just so i could get medication for Soba's wounds"

"Soba has spoken to us, Hanzo wants you to tell him, it is not as if being a ruler is without it's pains and he wants the best for you, for you to live safely and in peace beside him, he wishes only for your health and happiness, where he may keep you safe. It is unfair to treat your brother this way, there is only so much leniency he can show, the burden on his shoulders is immense in a way you could never understand. Share each others pain," the larger dragon nuzzles its sister, "as we do."

Genji picks up speed and gets away from Hanzo's dragons. He climbs up a wall and sits on the outer battlements of the palace. He stays put and watches people come and go completely unaware of him watching them. His temper gradually cools down and he is left feeling numb so he lays flat against the stone of the battlement breathing softly. Genji clutches his beads and allows the Iris's power flow over him bringing him peace in his heart.

Soba slithers through the air and rests her long green body on top of his, preferring the smaller form, she hasn't been properly managed or controlled but she seems happy where she is although clearly worried about her master, a warm tongue flicking over his cheek. She would be larger if he had ever learned to channel her power.

"Oh hey girl" Genji says stroking Soba's snout. "I guess this situation isn't the best, well not the best for me. But here you could be well-taken care of like you deserve after all you've done for me" he muses quietly. "Does being here make you a happy dragon?"

Soba nodded her head excitedly, "Missed our siblings," she murmurs inside his head her voice warm, "I remember things here, I remember you as two year old when I first saw you, I remember a boy a little older who was so proud." Her memories of this place were fuzzy because they left it so early on in life.

"Then you should stay here" Genji says continuing to stroke her snout. "If this is what makes you a happy dragon then i want you to stay here with your sisters. All i want is to go home where everything makes sense" Genji says nodding the memory Soba is describing sounds real.

Soba lets out a sound, "I am a part of your soul, I cannot leave you, I do not want to leave you- you left me behind! do not go, stay here, it feels like home." She purrs at him, it really does feel like home and here she will fit in.


	7. No7

Genji sighs loudly and pets the dragon some more. "alright, alright calm down. We're not going anywhere.... yet" he says sitting up and pulling Soba on his head so he can climb down the battlements. Once down he wanders back inside the palace to the vacant throne room. Genji sits next the throne and falls asleep resting his cheek against the leg of it.

Hanzo finds him there that way and lifts him, taking him to a special part of the garden that is entirely his, he sets the other down a love seat and leaves him with a pile of books and a letter requesting they speak. An emperor doesn't have to requisition anyone, eve their own flesh and blood but this one is making the effort, to keep the other from hating him.

Genji clings to Hanzo while he is being carried. When he wakes up in the garden and reads the letter he sighs but gets up ready to try and fix the situation at hand. He goes to look for the Emperor so they talk.

Hanzo was in a different part of the garden where his mother and Genji's are buried side by side, they were friends in their lifetimes, close enough to share the man they loved and bore children to. The emperor kneels beside the graves like an ordinary man, radiant but humbled, there is a bow on his back and a quiver at his hip, his clothes are less flashy and more padded for combat, he looks like the finest warrior.

Genji watches the Emperor from a distance and folds his hands together in a quick prayer for the man. He retreats but steps on a twig breaking it with a loud crack that disturbs the air.

Hanzo doesn't move from his position, "Is there something you need from me, Genji?" No servants ever wander here, it is a space the man provides for simply by himself, proclaiming himself to be unworthy if he was unable to manage such a small feat.

"Your letter said you wanted to talk to me, your Imperial Majesty" Genji says coming closer to the Emperor and kneels next to him by the graves.

Hanzo flicks him a look that is unreadable before his shoulders move with an unheard sigh and he brushes a hand over the impeccable graves, so shiny they look bran new but are in fact nearly thirty years old. "Call me Hanzo when we are alone, Genji, I do not like to hear my title spoken by you."

"...As you wish your Imperial Majesty, Hanzo it is" Genji replies watching the Emperor's movements with a vigilant eye.

"Come, sit beside me, read the names of the family you deny." He says softly although there's an undercurrent of bitterness to it, he's showing the other a vulnerable side of himself.

Genji shifts about so he's sitting comfortable by the Emperor and leaning against him to a certain degree. Genji reads off the names on the tombstones.

Hanzo gently places a hand next to a name, "This is your mother, you will not remember her well, my mother and her were extremely close, they both loved our father." He explains slowly, his hand moving to brush over it's adjoining stone, a smile tugs at his somber lips then, "And this is my mother, a small but stubborn woman, perhaps you could say her attitude rubbed off on me a little."

Genji nods a few times to show he's trying to understand how important this is from how serious Hanzo's face is. "Stubborn would not be the word i'd use to describr you"

Hanzo looks to the other, "What other unsavory word would you use, I know you dislike me, it is not what I intended, I did not intend to receive you like a slave. I hope that you may come to understand how deeply I love you, little brother. Something I feel you have yet to experience much of."

"I was going to call you determined but i think i'll retract that thought" Genji says with a shrug. "I don't dislike you as much as i have no interest in you or this country's values" Genji muses resting his cheek against Hanzo's shoulder. "I suppose only time will tell how things will turn out"

"Your body still seems to remember my scent even if you do not," he murmurs, resting an arm around the others shoulders and running his fingers through the others hair. "I had always thought this would go so much smoother, it breaks my heart to be a stranger to you, I wish to make this transition as smooth as possible, for you to see a future here in whatever form that may take." He pauses for a moment to add on, "I would like to know everything I have missed; the things you value, who cared for you, the people you love and ones you call friends."

Genji sighs, quietly shutting his eyes when his hair is stroked. "The past is another land, i'm going to try my best to not think of it. It brings me only grief..." Genji says quietly turning his face to inhale Hanzo's scent.

"Let me share your pain, my sparrow, I wish to understand you better-" He presses his face into the others neck and presses kisses there, "I love you dearly and your nightmares worry me."

Genji's heartbeat races from the neck kisses, "please big brother don't make me talk" he says in a whimper balling his hands into fists and gripping onto Hanzo's clothes. "I cant remember what my nightmares are, only that they frighten me"

Hanzo nibbles over the others scent gland, wishing only to claim him, he gently lowers the other onto his back and presses their lips together softly, although he wants him he won't take him not like this, it would be wrong. "Little sparrow, as long as you are with me, you have nothing to be frightened of. I will protect you, do you understand?" His voice is both soft and strong at the same time, for all the life of you one could imagine him ordering nightmares away and the things obeying.


	8. No8

Genji melts from Hanzo's nibbles and in his dazed state returns the other man's kiss. He wraps his arms around the older male's neck longingly. "I understand" Genji says his words all slurred from Hanzo's ministrations. Genji's mouth hangs open and he starts babbling on about his time in Tehkarta and especially about Prince Zenyatta.

Hanzo listens without judgement or anger and then smiles softly, "Do you love this prince? you will see him again, even being here you understand that? I am not here to keep you prisoner. I merely want you to be safe."

"Yes" Genji says without hesitation. "And I always will, but I know that he'll have to get married to someone befitting his rank as Prince. I've accepted my role as a future spinster" he says sadly. He grinds against Hanzo weakly and moans meekly.

"You... oh my sweet sparrow." He murmurs, feeling pity for him but perhaps his love would be happy with whomever they married. "Let me have your love, let me earn it, wash away the pain of what you cannot have with something you can." He murmurs softly against the others ear, nibbling kisses down the others neck and over his collarbone although he holds his hips in place and doesn't allow him anything more.

"...Okay..." Genji says quietly his body breaking into goosebumps from Hanzo's murmurs and the kisses down his neck and collarbone. "My love is your to do with as you wish" he whines trying to get his hips free of the older man's grip and bucking desperately.

Hanzo knew it wouldn't be given so easily, Genji's love at the moment was attraction at best, lust at worst. "What do you see when you look at me, my prince?" He asks, nuzzling into the others chest but not giving him any of the pressure he wants, keeping the others hips pinned. "You must earn the right to spend my next heat with me."

"mmmph" Genji whines out still wriggling like a fish. His grip around the Emperor's neck slips and his head bonks against the ground with a soft thud. Genji's eyes shut briefly in pain from the impact but he's still in a hazed state. Yet the power has decreased considerably it seems the bump to the head knocked some sense into him. He grips the ground with his now free hands and digs his heels into the dirt as well so he can propel himself away from the Emperor before running off like a drunkard.

Hanzo attempts to soothe the ache in his head before two large dragons trip the other up and capture him in their jaws, the emperor laughs and steps up to Genji, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Have patience, you will get what you need, that I promise you. Now come, I want to see your swordsmanship."

Being tripped by the dragons gives Genji his third head-meet-hard-surface event that day. He flinches in pain when the Emperor presses a kiss to his forehead. "Gimme a moment i cant see" Genji says wobbling with black spots in his vision. "I've got a concussion, i'll be okay in a second i just need a moment" he rambles out before crumbling onto the grass and holding his head.

Hanzo looks at his dragon's with mild annoyance, they wrap Genji around their coils, giving his head a soft place to rest, "I am sorry for their carelessness." He gently presses his hand to the others head and nods to his dragons. "Let me take you back to my room, I will get something cold for your head."

"No don't blame them, its my fault for my own carelessness" Genji says pushing himself to his feet and lifting the dragons and tucking them under one arm for easy carrying. With his free hand he grips onto the Emperor's sleeve for support as they walk back to the Emperor's chambers.

Both dragons squirm, "I..." He isn't sure what to say except laugh hysterically when both dragon's eyes bug out and squawk indignantly about being carried in such a fashion. He took the others hand, stopping him a moment, "They can walk on their own, besides I do not think it is wise to push yourself." Genji's strength surprises him. He notices Soba poke her tongue out of the others collar, clearly wrapped around his shoulders underneath his shirt.

"Opps sorry, force of habit" Genji says embarrassed and lets the dragons down with his cheeks turning red. "This is nothing compared to what I've endured back home Tehkarta. I've been run over by sheep before" he says stubbornly. He tilts his head down to press a kiss to Soba's snout when she chooses to remind him of her presence.

Hanzo coughs to maintain his composure, "I- haha- would like to know how that occurred, you fool." He teases lightly, a fondness in his voice that actually reached his eyes. He rubs a finger over Soba who nuzzles Genji with all the love of a faithful friend when she receives a kiss. "She is a good dragon, above and beyond her duty to you."

"There's some stupid as fuck shit a guy will do just so he can get a meal and a place to sleep for the night" Genji said lightly. "Soba isnt a good dragon, she's the best dragon ever and the bestest friend i could ask for" Genji says proudly nuzzles the dragon back.

Hanzo thought Genji sounded very childish when he said that, not necessarily in a bad way, it reminded him of a memory from years ago. "You said the same thing when you turned three." He blinks, his eyes looking into the past rather than the present.


	9. No9

"If it ain't broke don't fix it" he replies and his heart sinks at the sight of Hanzo's wistful expression. "Hey! Your Imperial Majesty! I need you to lead, i don't know how to get to your rooms on my own yet"

Hanzo silently takes the others hand, leading him back through the gardens and through an arch, they pass a zen garden and walk across a bridge until they come to a small building that looks like a shrine. This he enters through the sliding door, guards on either side and lets go of the other, moving towards his bed, he calls for a servant to bring ice and a cloth. Then his dragons curl up on his bed, taking up the half that belongs to them whilst leaving Hanzo's half to himself. "Lay down my sweet," He still has things to wants to talk about.

Genji follows after Hanzo back through the gardens, under an arch, past a zen garden (that sparks Genji's interest for later), across a bridge until they finally reach a small building resembling a shrine. Genji keeps his eyes down as they pass by the guards. Genji obediently lays down the bed.

A servant enters silently and settles a bowl of ice and a cloth next to it before bowing her head and retreating. When the doors are shut Hanzo begins to soak the cloth and sets it on the others head, covering his eyes to soothe them. "I saw you noticed my Zen garden. I was wondering you if might like a section of the garden just for yourself."

Genji keeps his eyes shut and nods a little at Hanzo's question. "Yes i would like that, most of the palace is too noisy to mediate in"

"There is a section I do not use, it is at the far side of the palace, the opposite to my own, you may have complete privacy there, would you like that?" He knows the answer, running a thumb across the others cheek, dropping his head to place his lips upon the others, slipping over the other to lay beside him.

"I would like that very much, thank you big brother" Genji replies returning Hanzo's kiss and watching as the other male slipped into bed to lay beside him.

The other gently curled the other into his side, stretching out and relaxing, "My attention is all yours for today, I will make time to address your needs, will you accept my proposal and become a prince if I win your heart?"

Genji curls up next to Hanzo and presses his face into the other male's neck. "That sounds like a fair proposal... but i have a few conditions of my own" he says in a serious tone. "The dragon guilt-tripping needs to not happen again. I can take care of myself i don't need twelve servants to help me get dressed nor do i feel safe having that many people touching me. My beads stay on my neck, that's non-negotiable. In return I'll accept your proposal and.... be sent to alpha training as well as any other kind of instruction you want for me" Genji says and kisses Hanzo's chin hoping he'll accept these terms

Hanzo lets out a curious hum, "Dragon guilt tripping?" turns out he wasn't aware of that, the dragons don't guilt trip after all they speak their minds, he rests a hand on the others beads, "I never asked the servants to take your beads, assume they misunderstood their purpose, I will make sure they know to leave them be in future. The dressing is once again normal, I am surprised you are not used to it already but if it displeases you then you will have your clothes delivered to put on yourself. I will have the tailor come to your room later and they will design whatever you like." He responds easily enough, anything for his sparrow. "Currently there are only guest bedrooms made up here, the nursery was to become your room but it has been turned into a library since then, in the meantime I can offer you to room with my concubines or you may stay here with me. I know which I would prefer, I also believe Udon and her sister would enjoy the company of yourself and Soba."

"Yes earlier when Udon was keeping an eye on me she tried to guilt me" Genji elaborates. He puts a hand over Hanzo's when the older man touches the beads and lets out a relieved sigh at the assurance that his beads would let alone. "Back home being surrounded by that many people only meant one thing and it was not pleasant" Genji said unwilling to explain the exacts of his discomfort. "Would it be to much of a hassle if i wanted you to stay with me while the tailor fits me?" he asks quietly. Genji has to think about that last part on the one hand he doesn't want to make enemies out of the alpha concubines but at the same time he is coming to enjoy being by the Emperor's side at least a little. "For now i am still just one of your concubines, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to sleep with you every night but i leave that judgement call to you big brother" he says kissing Hanzo.

"I do not think that is the case, or rather I do not think was her intention, dragons are honest not deceptive in nature. Although I am not aware she had spoken to you, only that she had followed you." He sounded surprised by that, "Perhaps I should visit the kingdom you have lived in, is isn't as if I am unaware of it but I am unfamiliar with their customs." The omega rumbles in pleasure, nuzzling the other, "Here, let me show you something," he lifts the others free hand and sets it on his lower spine, immediately the emperor relaxes and begins to purr, then he sets the other hand in his hair. "This is where you touch an omega, it is one of the things you will learn- for now, stay with me, I enjoy your company and I fully intend to make this permanent." He grins wickedly.


	10. No10

"I suppose you're right..." Genji concedes to Hanzo's explanation. "Tehkarta isn't all bad, i was a thief after all so its natural i had to pay for my crimes " he justifies to himself and the other man. Genji allows Hanzo to move his hands and an expression of awe spreads across his face listening to the older male purr. Curiosity makes him stroke Hanzo's lower spine a couple of times to see if it makes the Emperor purr more. "I'll do my best to learn quickly so i don't disappoint you" he says his cheeks becoming at the sight of Hanzo's wicked grin. "By the Iris..."

Hanzo hums his curiosity at the others strange exclamation, his chest arching into the others with a much louder rumble, "You already know a little what to do when you licked by neck, if an alpha touches an omega there it releases stress and tension, omega's also like a lot of physical contact so we often massage each other." A grooming as it were. The base of his tail bone is very sensitive, one of his scent glands, he presses into the touch with no hint of embarrassment. "Mnh... Good boy~" He purrs into the others ear, placing a cheeky nip there.

Genji feels a surge of confidence bubble up and he presses his fingers against the base of Hanzo's tailbone. Be he begins rubbing the sensitive spot. His cheeks flush a vivid red from the "Good boy" comment and the nip to his ear. "This is all happening so quickly" he mumbles out all wide-eyed and gape-mouthed.

Hanzo chuckles softly, "It does not have to, I am not going to rush you." He promises, "Although you are unclaimed so this must be like torture for you." His voice sounds a little bemused as he licks over the others scent glands and presses into the middle of his spine then his ribs where the alpha's calming spots are.

"It feels like you're rushing me" Genji mumbles out still petting Hanzo. Watching the omega reach for his calming spots "Don't!" Genji yelps out going catatonic from having his calming spots stimulated. He weakly calls for Soba who comes to her master's side and leans on his chest purring & kneading his chest in noodle-dragon cpr.

Hanzo chuckles softly, "I simply want you to relax, you were the one eager for a ride my prince," he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "I wanted to show you what to do, it is something you will learn. This will also help the tension in your head, how do you feel now?"

Genji's hand shoots up and he grabs Hanzo by the throat and squeezes. "Don't. EVER. Do That. AGAIN!" he says through gritted teeth, his tone conveying a mix of fear, terror, and rage whilst his eyes became wide like a frightened doe. He releases his grip on Hanzo's throat and dropped his hand to his side and taking a couple of deep breaths before he gets up off the bed with Soba tucked against his chest. "My head feels fine now, thank you Your Imperial Majesty" Genji says to answer the Emperor's question.

Hanzo lets out an instinctive growl, lips pealing back to reveal his fangs but otherwise he doesn't react, he's surprised as he hadn't reacted such a negative reaction. "... I hope you will tell me what that was about." He says after a brief pause, seemingly at a loss for words, he knows better than to attempt to touch the other now but a look of pain crosses his eyes at the thought of leaving things like this. "Genji- I did not mean to upset you, forgive me."

"I need some space, i can't think straight right now, and my brain is scrambled like a bunch of eggs. I'm going to go meditate.... and then i'll be ready to talk, to tell you whatever you want to know" Genji says as calmly as he can and turns around before gently headbutting Hanzo and lingering nose-to-nose with the older male for a moment. After he pulls away he forces a smile on his face before exiting and going to the zen garden to meditate.

Hanzo lets out a sigh, satisfied for now, he follows Genji out after a moment to let him have the space he wishes for and moves on to do his duties for the day he's still a very busy man, between counsel, overseeing army meetings and caring for his garden there's a lot to do.

Some hours later after a long and spiritual mediation session Genji feels at peace again and ready to talk to Hanzo. He searches all over the palace until the only place left to look is the war counsel room. It's not until he's inside that the room is full of palace officials and the Emperor in the middle of discussing their war plans. "Uh-oh"

Hanzo turns his shoulders very subtly towards the other, "Ah Genji, come here," he gestures the other forward pressing his hands back down on the map. "We are discussing our arrangements for helping to rebuild your homeland, there is much to be done but there is debate about where to start as we are unfamiliar with the land, as a former citizen I would like your view." It's important to slowly integrate Genji into this, so that the other people below Hanzo come to respect him.

Genji moves to Hanzo's side and looks down at the map, his face scrunches up as he thinks. "Tehkarta's problem isn't a lack of resources as much as all the resources being hoarded by the Elitists of the capital and the slave trade that sustains the middle class. You're not going to get any rebuilding successfully done until those two issues are cut down to size" he says and resumes standing but not before pressing his cheek against Hanzo's shoulder like a cat.


	11. No11

Hanzo strokes his long, neatly trimmed beard and nods his to adviser directly in front of him then to his captain, "Arrange a meeting with the king of Tehkarta, tell him it is urgent if he wishes our bargain to be fulfilled." He flicks his gaze back to the other, "I believe that to cut the head off of a snake more than a sword is needed, your help would be much appreciated in this matter, what can you do?" He asks, his arms crossing just below the chest, his tacticians suggest working with the king to bring these lords to heel, to re-route the money back into the public but this is hard, in the mean time there is still work to be done and a reputation to build. "We will use our own resources to build but we will have the king purchase them."

Genji has nothing more to say for now but he starts purring very quietly so nobody but the Emperor can tell he's doing it and feel the vibration of the purring on his chair which Genji is leaning slightly against. He resists making goo-goo eyes at Hanzo but it isn't easy especially right now with the other male looking irresistible in full leader mood.

Hanzo seems to visibly relax with the other close, a low curling desire in his gut to mate with the alpha- his heat may be coming soon.

Genji moves to slyly press a kiss to the top of Hanzo's head and inhale the omega's enticing aroma before politely excusing himself from the room and running back to Hanzo's chambers. Genji curls up on Hanzo's side of the bed and drowns in his sweet scent.

Hanzo chuckles under his breath, several hours later when the meeting and all his other pressing matters are attended to he returns to his room and unties his robe, letting it drop to the floor as he steps towards his bed, sliding in under the covers.

Genji is deeply asleep and doesn't wake up when Hanzo returns. He does however still gravitate towards the older male and try to steal his body heat whilst still asleep.

Hanzo snickers at this and curls a leg around the others hip, taking advantage of his asleep state to get a little closer than they normally would, scenting the others scent glands and rubbing his own scent off onto him like a claim.

Genji wakes up from being scented and actively clings to Hanzo like a child. "Hey big brother" he says quietly pressing his cheek against Hanzo's chest.

Hanzo purrs like a lion on steroids, nuzzling into the others messy hair, "You did good today."

"Thank you" Genji says happily nuzzling his face against Hanzo's chest before his expression becomes serious. "I promised to tell you what you wanted to know about and explain my reaction to having my calming spots stimulated" he says pressing a kiss to the older man's neck.

"I am ready to hear you, if you are ready to speak," he says softly, running his fingers through the others hair in a light massage although he's noticeably more cautious on where he touches and how he touches. A light growl in his chest rumbles at the thought of the ones who caused this reaction in his sparrow.

"I'm not sure if this is a thing for other alphas but for me when my calming spots are triggering i lose control over my limbs as long as there is pressure on my spots. I've been sexually taken advantage of by having two or more people at a time back when i was just starting to present as an alpha" Genji says grabbing Hanzo's hand and and squeezing gently before letting go so it can continue stroking his head. He flinches at the vibrations caused by Hanzo growling.

Hanzo wants to explode with rage, the pheromones simmer under his skin, he may be an omega but when he's pissed he smells just as domineering as the most fearsome alpha. "Who?" he demands, "I will personally tear off their limbs and gut them in front of their loved ones." His lips pealed back in a feral snarl. Then he remembers himself, leaning back a little, "I am sorry- I just- I feared this. My poor sweet sparrow- this never should have happened, I have failed as a brother to protect you, no more."

Genji starts purring loudly and kneading at Hanzo's chest desperately trying to calm him down. "There is no point to doing that, I've forgiven my assailants long ago and besides your efforts on helping Tehkarta will punish them by putting them out of business" he says pressing his forehead against Hanzo's even as the Omega snarls in his face. "You feared this? What are you displeased you got used goods? Are you upset that i'm not the pure, little sparrow you remember me as? Sorry to disappoint but i had to grow into a wryly sparrowhawk in order to survive on the streets" Genji vents angrily digging his nails into Hanzo's skin until he's outta anger and he crumbles on top of the older man. Genji presses his face into the nook of Hanzo's neck and starts purring distressingly. "I just wish i measured up to your exceptions, Anii-san"

Hanzo crushes the other against his chest, "No, you are not as I wished, I wished you to have lived a sheltered safe life- as anyone would wish someone they love, I wished for you to be delivered to me unharmed, I wished to protect you from all that would harm you. I am learning to know you, as you are but I do not think lesser of you for it, you are my strong sparrowhawk, to be where you are you have conquered the demons you have faced. That makes me so proud." He presses a kiss to the others forehead. "Our father would have told you the same." He murmurs, still he's clearly distressed, "It hurts to hear of a time where I was not there when you needed me, what brother would not be angry at himself for that?"


	12. No12

Genji feels a wave of anger rising up inside him but he forcefully quells it. "I don't need a protector Hanzo. I need someone who looks at me and sees an equal" he says fiercely. "A sheltered-life would have suited me poorly, i needed the hard-knocked life of a street urchin to shape me into something that could be enlightened and eventually turned into a somewhat respectable young man. This why i didn't want to speak of my life in Tehkarta, i cant stand the look of pity on your face" he elaborates to Hanzo. "I already agreed to undergo your country's alpha training procedure so you'd stop acting so"

"You miss understand, I know now you can care for yourself, I wish I had been there when you could not, when you needed someone." He amends, "Do not be so quick to judge. Hah, respectable." He jibs, poking the other in the side, "You still have a long way to go on that front little brother." He rolls his eyes a little, "It is less pity and more pain, do not worry, I do not pity you, I know you are strong but few people are my equal." He murmurs leaning away from the other for a while, growing tired of the others childishness.

Genji rolls off the bed and shakes himself before walking out of the bedroom and finding his way to the practice field so he can blow of some steam by devastating the training dummies and any guards foolish enough to challenge him to a spar.

Hanzo drapes a robe over his shoulders and takes a book to his balcony, from here he can see nearly everything, he can hear the clashing of swords in the distance but thinks nothing of it, he promised Genji freedom so he gave it.

Genji manages to defeat all the guards currently at the training field and at some point he gets out into an outright tussle with a guy and ends up a black eye but he feels happy as he ventures back inside the palace whistling as he looks for a doctor to check his eye.

Hanzo is in his garden by this point, cleaning it of leaves and methodically changing the patterns, it brings peace to his mind which is always plagued with thoughts and although he might always seem calm his head is usually a warzone, he neatly orders his emotions this way, putting the conversation from earlier out of his mind, Genji had opened up to him and accepted his terms, that was enough.

Genji gets his eye tended to and then he's off again to look for Hanzo. He is intercepted before he reaches Hanzo by the lady in charge of his alpha training.

"What are you boy?" The Lady says sharply making Genji sit on the floor in front of her like a child .

"An alpha" Genji replies meekly.

"An alpha thats thats right, and whats your only purpose?" The lady says severely. 

"I don't know..." Genji says and receives a whack on his hand.

“Incorrect your only purpose is to please the Emperor” the lady says staring down at Genji. “Do you understand?”

“Yes” Genji says and receives another whack.

“You will address me as M’am and say yes M’am when answering my questions. Understood?” The lady says.

“Yes M’am! I understand M’am!” Genji says quickly.

“What is your only purpose as an alpha?” The lady repeats.

“To please the emperor M’am!” Genji answers.

"Good boy" the lady says patting Genji's head once. Genji flinches but stays where he is obiediently. "The first thing you must learn is that you have no worth beyond being a stress reliever for our lord during his heats. You are an object, your body is an object you have no right to privacy nor a right to feeling shame when you are naked" the lady says. "Strip down boy"

Genji squeezes his eyes shut and obediently strips down.

Hanzo thinks that perhaps this will help Genji let go of stresses, to allow himself to be used in this way by someone who truly cherishes him, the emperor takes extremely good care of his alpha's and in turn they care for him as if he were their mate, they have good lives and are treated well. So saying he retires there, cooing at the longing alpha's who all snap to his attention, some more needy than others, he likes them this way, begging for his attention, he noses into their necks and bites, making them submit with such a plaintive action fills him with a thrill.

"You have no worth on your own, rejoice that the emperor would even turn his gaze towards you. You must show your gratitude to him for his immeasureable kindness in taking you in as one of his concubines. You live to please him, your own pleasure is secondary if it is anything" the lady drills, the training continues in a similar for many hours until the woman finally dismisses Genji. "You may go but i expect you back tomoorow morning bright and early. Do you understand?" she says to Genji.

"Yes M'am, i understand M'am" Genji says picking up his clothes and redressing before trudging off to the Zen gardens and climbing up a tree. He shuts his eyes and starts dozing off when Soba appears. "Go sleep with your sisters Soba. I'm sleeping out here tonight"

Hanzo lays with the alpha's, there's no sex involved but they all lay naked and cuddled in a large pile, a mess of limbs to the backdrop of satisfied purrs. He stays with them the entire evening, returning to his room around eleven before he notices Genji asleep in the garden, he looks at Soba and tells her firmly to stay beside him, to keep him company.


	13. No13

Soba stays with Genji curling up on his chest to keep him warm while he sleeps. Genji sleeps deeply without any nightmares until morning when he has to go back for more alpha training. Once again he is forced to strip down and be drilled on how to behave until noon when he is allowed a brief respite.

At this time another teacher comes to teach him manners and how to eat/act and move appropriately, there's obviously some disagreement but the tutor is equally as frightening and takes no if's or buts. "Your brother was much the same when he was younger, he has instructed me to make you into a fitting prince- it might be a nearly impossible task but I have accepted the challenge." This continues for another hour before finally Genji is free, a sparring session has been arranged, the troops having extremely enjoyed the time before since they rarely have real competition.

Genji goes to the training field for the sparring session but he's lost his fire. He barely puts up any resistance against his spar partners and ends up with a couple of nasty scrapes to his arms and legs before wandering back to the Zen garden and meditates. His mediation soothes him enough to rekindle his spirit, not back into a fire but definitely into an ember. Genji returns to the now vacant training field with a vengeance to decimate the dummies still intact into smithereens.

Hanzo visits him a little later, cleaned up and with a tray of pealed oranges, he silently offers them to the other before stripping his arms out of his rope and tying them at his waist, taking up a long pole rather than a sword, "Come at me, I will accept all of you, as promised"

Genji's eyes glaze over as he looks at Hanzo. He drops to his knees and folds his hands before dropping them in his lap. "I cannot take up a weapon against my Emperor, i would rather die" he says in a monotone and smiles up at Hanzo.

Hanzo hums, it's uncertain if it's in appreciation or disgust, he had come to enjoy some of his brothers spirit although they had clashed over it, "I understand this training is somewhat to be expected of you but you do not need to bow your head to me Genji- or perhaps I should say, you will not when we marry." He bends to tilt the others chin up, "This is a good look for you, sparrow," he smiles pleased and pushes the other onto his back with his pole. "Come to my room."

"My only purpose is to please my Emperor" Genji says getting to his feet and bows subserviently. "Yes my Liege as you wish" he says walking swiftly to the emperor's chambers and once inside stripping down and kneeling on the floor awaiting further instructions.

Hanzo shakes his head, "Genji you are to call me Hanzo when we are alone, and you are to act as yourself, you are only ever to act or call me that when in company, am I understood?" His expression stern and serious, "Put your clothes back on, I am not going to touch you like this."

"Yes my Emperor, i will do whatever you command of me" Genji says obediently and puts his clothes back on before retaking his spot on the floor. "Am i an unpleasant looking concubine?" he asks with a tilt of his head and a couple blinks with his glazed eyes giving full attention to Hanzo.

Hanzo tilts his head up, clicking his fingers in front of the others face, "Genji, it is Hanzo, repeat this." His voice becomes softer, worried, as the other is acting as if drugged such a sudden change was worrying. "You are not to attend any more classes, I do not like the way they have changed you. I meant for her to inform you not to debase yourself in this way..."

Genji's hand shoots out to grab Hanzo's wrist and holds tightly to it with fascination. "No" he says snarkily and then flinches as if expecting a whack for disobedience. "Genji, it is Hanzo, repeat this" he repeats quickly. Genji continues clutching to Hanzo's wrist. "I need to attend the classes, i made a promise to Hanzo that i'd undergo alpha training" he says softly. "I've learned much, i need to learn more so i'm acceptable" he says licking Hanzo's fingers like a cat.

Hanzo quickly yanks back his hands, "NO! you do not. If you can still be sassy then perhaps I have less to learn but you have been mistreated. I will not allow it, you listen to me not to that teacher." He growls down at the other, using rank on him just this one time, they are a pack after all, he moves his hands to the others hair letting out a small sigh as he calms himself. "Please do not pretend to be someone you are not, it is unbecoming-"

Genji's expression becomes indignant when Hanzo pulls his hand away. He lets out a soft growl through his teeth at omega. "We made a deal didn't we? I agreed to become the ideal alpha as you wished! But remember this and remember it well! I do not listen to the honeyed words of a false prophet, only the Iris's calling do i heed through its golden glow to fulfill my purpose as its servant!" he says resisting Hanzo's attempt to pull rank over him, despite his eyes remaining glazed. "My purpose as the Iris's servant is to share the love it fills me with my beloved through giving my body to them" he says speaking from the heart and allowing Hanzo's hands in his hair. He cuts off Hanzo's words by kissing the man silent.

Hanzo shakes his head, "Your mind is not clear, you act as if drugged." He growls into the others kiss and wraps a hand around the back of his neck, squeezing to make the other submit, "Heel, alpha. You do as I say or there will be consequences."


	14. No14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: in the original draft of this Genji dislocated both shoulders and sprained an ankle to get free of his restraints and run away from Hanzo. He also bit right through his lip in the process of trying not to scream in pain from other said injuries

Genji growls but reluctantly heels like a chained up dog that has been muzzled. "There's always consequences, whoopdy fricking doo" he snarls.

Hanzo bit down on the others lips and threw him into bed, "Hands behind you back," he responds, tone low and cold, punishment is due. "You will learn respect."

Genji winces when bitten and lets out a small complaint of pain. He obediently puts his hands behind his back and grits his teeth together in preparation.

Hanzo reaches into a drawer and binds the others hands to his back, he then rolls the other over and places a bar between his legs, then very carefully he uses another softer rope to bind Genji's cock, working it to full erectness and keeping him that way not allowing him to cum. "You will be allowed to come when you address me with the proper respect, have I made myself clear?"

Genji growls quietly allowing his hands to be cuffed behind his back, his ankles to be secured in the cuffs of a spreader bar, and his cock tied up so he cant cum. "Yes your Imperial Majesty, you have made yourself quite clear Sir" Genji says flatly.

Hanzo growls at the other, "Be silent, are to address me by my name or by Hanzo, you answer to me only. You are MINE." His voice is almost feral, it's apparent he's jealous of the others nature and the fact that the teacher made him bend to their whims so easily, although he would backhand anyone else he doesn't lay a finger on his brother, afraid of what that might bring. "Genji, is this really what you want? to bend to be like a common whore or to defy me? is it so much to ask for you to stand equally with me and take what you want?"

Genji lets out a soft humorless laugh "Yes, i am. I do belong to you because i am a concubine. An object sent to appease you and be added to your ever-expanding collection of whores to protect my homeland's dignity by sacrificing my own" he says and then laughs some more, after picking up on the jealous tone of Hanzo's voice Genji stops laughing and shuts his eyes. He then turns his face away from Hanzo before speaking further "Ask me that question again when you don't stink of your harem and maybe I'll give you an answer" he responds in a similarly jealous tone.

Hanzo snorts, "Jealous? if you had acted better sooner I would have let you touch me, as it stands you have not earned it." He remarks, unfazed and strokes a finger down the side of the others cock, moving to bare his neck near the others teeth, teasing him with the promise of his heat scent but moving when the other comes close, he aims to drive Genji over the edge until he's begging for forgiveness.

Genji recoils from being teased and hisses at Hanzo before biting down on a pillow and trying to get some sort of friction against the bed for relief.

Hanzo moves the onto his back so he can't, a finger tracing along the others entrance, humming to himself as if this was only an after thought, before leaning back and making the other watch as he fingered himself.

Genji shuts his eyes and looks away still biting down on the pillow clenched between his teeth trying to think of a way out of this mess.

Hanzo reaches out with his slick covered hand and yanks the others face back around, "Do not take your eyes off of me," he orders in a raspy voice, dragging his fingers down to the others lips, "Suck."

Genji reluctantly releases the pillow from his mouth and sucks Hanzo's fingers.

Hanzo presses his fingers down on the others tongue, "How do I taste otouto?" He murmurs, slipping his fingers out and down to rub at himself again leaning back with a glazed smirk on his face, "Do you want a better taste? beg for it."

"Like any other omega would? Slick doesn't have a particular taste" Genji mumbles. "Please give me more" he begs lamely.

Hanzo snorts and tugs the other forwards by his hair, settling the other between his legs, "You are surely familiar with this. Put your tongue to better use."

Genji licks up any slick that's escaped and landed on Hanzo's inner thigh before digging into the main course and tongue fucking the omega with a sudden gusto behind his efforts.

Hanzo lets out shaky little sighs, glad the other is finally silent, he presses his fingers into the others hair, and nudges his erect cock with one dainty foot. "Mnnhhh," he purrs, "good boy~"

Genji ignores everything except the task at hand and nibbles almost playful on the rim of Hanzo's hole between thrusts of his tongue inside the omega.

Hanzo's breath soon picks up, coming close to orgasm from the action, he sounds pleased, his feet pressing and rubbing at the others erection, feeling a knot swell, "Mnh Genji... you were born for this..." he murmurs, it's only a part of the role, a compliment towards the others skills, not meant as a truth.

Genji rolls his eyes but continues his ministrations of tongue thrusting, nibbling, and adding nuzzling his nose against Hanzo's skin when his tongue is all the way in. He ignores Hanzo's commentary and keeps on plugging away.


	15. No15

Feeling the tongue pierce him pushed the omega over the edge, he yanked Genji back and looked into his eyes, "Good, have you learnt your lesson?"

Genji shakes his head, "No i dont think so Anii-san. Unless the lesson was to make me feel like even more of an object than before" he says looking up at Hanzo.

Hanzo leans back with a sigh, "I see, you did not get the point of the punishment, is that correct?" He taps the others leg, "Turn around, I will release you, if this makes you feel like an object then there is no point in it. I wanted you to relax from this, to let go of your worry and to submit to me but if it is not having that effect..."

"Can i at least finish eating my meal? I was just getting to the dessert" he says with a small smirk and puppy eyes. He had actually just started to enjoy pleasuring Hanzo when the omega had pulled him away.

Hanzo chuckled and moved to sit above the others face, "How about this?" He suggests, "You may, if you wish."

Genji presses his face back into Hanzo's nethers and resumes tongue fucking the omega and lapping up slick a dehydrated man

Feeling the tong tongue press inside him makes the omega moan and rock his hips a little into the action, "Hmn, how much would you like to fill me up? all full of your cock and knotted through my heat...?"

Genji ignores the commentary and focuses on driving Hanzo into an orgasm, feeling a little annoyed that his hands are still restrained so he can't dig his nails into the omega's hips but he makes due with what he has available. Genji stops tongue fucking Hanzo and gives him a look. "Don't dirty talk unless you're going to be sincere about it, big brother" he says before nuzzling his nose against Hanzo's thigh. "Or least keep petting my hair" he says rimming Hanzo instead of giving him all the tongue.

"I am always sincere with you sparrow," He responds with a snort and tugs lightly on his hair, "I do not know what you like, so you will have to show me." He responds, tightening his thighs around the others head playfully. He begins to let his fingers slide through the others hair. "You are such an ill mannered alpha," he murmurs affectionately.

"And you dirty talk like an old man at a stripper club" Genji mumbles toying with Hanzo's hole and accidentally giggling a little when his head is squeezed a little by Hanzo's thighs. "Maybe, but i'm your ill mannered alpha. And i dont think i hear any complaints from you about my efforts" he says cheekily thrusting his tongue deep inside the omega again.

Hanzo smacked his head lightly, "I am trying my best, dear sparrow." He huffs, pride a little wounded, then he shakes his head with a roll of his eyes, the giggle making his entrance vibrate with the sound, "Mnh- Genji..." He isn't the only one who needs to learn what the other likes, "I have had better," He remarks casually, "you still have a lot to learn- specially not ruining the mood which you seem so intent to do.

Genji pulls his tongue out and starts laughing "Heh sorry, i know you're trying best big brother. I know i still got alot to learn I just like to tease my partner because i expect them to tease me back. Sex is a messy and weird adventure why not own up to it and have some laughs whilst you're making love? If your somebody special can't make you laugh within the throes of passion then why are you with them? It's supposed to be an affectionate thing but i'll stop if that makes you more comfortable, just let me get my last laugh out" Genji says with another laugh before going silent.

"Do you want to be untied?" He asks instead, a little breathless, through his wounded pride he had lost some of his arousal. He moves back settling himself on the others hips rather than his face and looks down at him with a bit of a wounded expression. "We have so much to learn about each other, I am not sure why I expected it to be any different." He lets out a sigh and tugs the other to his side. "Let us forget about this disaster for now, I am no longer in the mood to play with you. Perhaps in the morning we can try again?"

"My arms are fine don't worry about it" Genji said cheerily. He presses a kiss to Hanzo's forehead and smiles. "We have been apart for almost two decades after all" he says brightly wiggling about to pull his pants back up with no hands. "... eh i'm busy in the morning I've got alpha training until noon and other lessons in the afternoon so i'll see you tomorrow evening so we can try again" Genji says happily pressing a few more kisses to Hanzo's face before strolling off towards the Zen gardens to sleep in his tree.

Hanzo laughs at this display, "You will not be comfortable all night like that," he muses an affection in his tone that wasn't there before as he nuzzles into the others neck, nibbling his scent gland and running both hands down his back to squeeze his ass cheekily before moving back up to untie his wrists, "I do not wish for you to lose all feeling because of stubbornness. We are much alike but also very different, it presents a challenge." He watches the other go quietly, deciding to spend the rest of his time off with his alpha's.


	16. No16

"I slept in a tree the past two nights i can handle it, plus I'm double-jointed" Genji says and demonstrates by bringing his arms over his head to his front and then back to his back yet he still allows Hanzo to squeeze his butt and untie his wrists. "I'm glad you're starting to see what i see" Genjj says, rubbing his wrists to help the blood flow back as he walks to the garden and climbs the tree he's been using and falls asleep.

Hanzo shakes his head, "Why on earth a tree?" He murmurs to himself, watching the other a few minutes before closing the shutters and heading to bed. Some part of him would have liked for Genji to have stayed.

Genji sleeps until morning and then goes to the courtyard to wait for his tutor to arrive so his lessons today can begin. He whistles cheerily and looks all around somewhat impatiently.

Hanzo has already instructed her to only teach him what is necessary to pleasure and submit to an omega, he is no longer to be hit or stripped for these lessons to take place. His manners teacher is also there to observe and make sure he uses correct language as well as dress or act accordingly. Hanzo visits towards the end when he has free time, offering himself as a practice doll.

Genji still hates his lessons but is grateful that there is no more forced stripping or hits within the lesson. He works until noon when he gets half-an-hour respite before resuming his afternoon studies with the manners teacher. He greets Hanzo in the proper fashion when he arrives.

Hanzo smiles, looking impressed, he stands straight and looks his alpha dead in the eye, "Show me what you have learned," he holds out a hand for the other to take, now will Genji act? will he be the gentlemen or a the brat?

Genji does neither and grabs Hanzo's hand to pull him in for a hug and nuzzle. "Anii-san"

Hanzo snorts, leaning in to wrap his arms around his younger brother, "I cannot decide if you are affectionate or simply cunning, my sparrow." He murmurs, purring softly and rubbing his scent glands along the others hair.

"It's affectionate for now big brother" Genji replies inhaling Hanzo's scent deeply and sighing. "You smell really good today, better than normal..."

Hanzo worked his nose against the others neat hair, "Mnh, you do too, perhaps because my heat is on the way," he murmurs, a low purr rumbling in his chest, omega's do enjoy their attention like this although Hanzo is strange in that sense, he's never been overly touchy and rarely gives affection this way.

Genji freezes up out of force of habit but quickly relaxes as he continues inhaling Hanzo's scent. "How long do your heats typically last?" he says tentatively enjoying how close Hanzo is at the moment.

"Just a week like most omega's," he responds, not reacting to the others tenseness but instead rubbing circles into his back with his fingers, it would be nice if the other started to comfort him soon, he needed it.

Genji purrs softly in an effort to send some comforting vibes to Hanzo and licks the omega's neck a couple of times. "Fuck thats a long ass time. I'm gonna miss seeing your face everyday" he grumbles hugging Hanzo tightly.

"You would not want to see me, my other alpha's will tend to me during that time, although they are not permitted to get me pregnant- only you have that right." He murmurs, nuzzling against the others scent glands, pressing for more room so he could share their scent.

"Why wouldn't i want to see..." Genji trails off not wanting to have that answer. He feels a little spark of pride swell up in his chest at the rest of Hanzo's words. He squirms a little trying to give Hanzo space to do what he wants

Hanzo presses the side of his neck to the others, rubbing and sharing his scent on the other, he leans back after a moment with a satisfied sigh, "There, now we smell like we belong to each other."

Genji lets out a happy purr and kisses Hanzo's forehead gleefully. "Well that's good enough for me, at least for now" he says cheerily.

Hanzo responds with a soft purr, "Stay with me here? I hate seeing you sleep outside, I want your scent on my sheets always." He murmurs against the others neck, wrapping a leg around the others hip.

"Don't you think its kinda cheating to use your natural charms against me?" Genji says with a pouty expression on his lips but mischief in his eyes and voice as he moves a hand down to hold onto Hanzo's hoisted leg and squeeze gently. His other hand darts down for a quick grope of the ass before going back up to support Hanzo's back.

Hanzo lets out a small moan against the others chest, with his heat being so close having an alpha in his bed has it's own... affects. His leg flexes in the others grip as if showing off his power and he resists the urge to pin Genji to the bed and ride him like a horse. "Hm, then you had best develop charms of your own," he responds with a light tease, his eyes closed, breathing relaxed but deepening.

Genji feels tingles go down his spine and to his dick from hearing Hanzo's moan making him grit his teeth as he pops an unexpected boner. It doesn't help when the omega flexes his thigh in Genji's hand and only makes the boner more prominent. "I'll do my best but you better be wary. I might even outcharm you one day Anii-san" he says sweetly releasing Hanzo's leg.

Hanzo lets out a soft sigh, slick gathering between his thighs and filling the air with a sweet smell, he might end up being pushed into heat early at this rate, he could feel the others erection against his leg and presses a little closer, "Mnh... perhaps, but an omega's charms are always irresistible." He whispers against the shell of the others ear.


	17. No17

Genji can't help but dry-hump Hanzo like a rabid animal after inhaling the sweet aroma of the omega's slick permeating through the air. He manages to stop himself and pull away from Hanzo a little "We need to stop before things get both more fucking complicated and more fucking enjoyable" he pants out pushing Hanzo away to arms length.

Hanzo lets out a small whine, not a sound the other would be familiar with, "Y... yes I understand..." he murmurs, turning around so that he was facing away from his temptation, "I would like if you would hold me... Do you think you would be able to cum just rutting against me like that?"

Genji felt his will to resist the omega's body almost crumple when he heard that pitiful whine leave Hanzo's lips. He held firmly to his morals though even if that meant pulling Hanzo back against him for support. "If I'm being completely honest I think just listening to you breath right now would make me cum thats how on edge i am" Genji confessed sheepishly.

Hanzo pressed up against the others body, clearly needy but he wasn't demanding anything of Genji, aware of the others feelings and needs as well as his own. He lets out a heavy sigh and shudders when the other says that, his voice thick as he speaks, "Please Genji..." he rubs his rear against the others hard package, another small whine escaping him.

"Please what? Please tell me what you want so i don't have to feel my heart shattering into pieces from having to listen to you sound so miserable!" Genji pleads though he's not sure why. He humps and grinds against Hanzo's ass on the cusp of cumming and ruining his clothes like a drugged out whore.

Hanzo exposes his throat for the other, rutting back against him, "Ngh, Genji... bite me my love," He murmurs still clear enough of mind to ask for something like that first, although he intends to not break under the pressure. "I would.... like your fingers inside me.."

Genji is happy to oblige the other and buries his teeth into the omega's exposed throat. His hand slips down and under Hanzo's clothes and he tentatively slips two fingers inside with little resistance as he continues humping that sweet ass.

Hanzo arches and dips into the others fingers, his heat is coming he can feel it, it's almost upon him, not even a day away. His insides clamp down around the two digits, leaking hot slick over them, the sound he makes is visceral, a loud squelch with each movement of his brothers hand. He tosses his head, letting out unabashed moans, "Genji...! nnh..." He rocks his ass back against the other with another murmur of the alpha's name, the bite to his neck makes him calm and excited all at once.

Genji cums in his pants like a horny fifteen year old and curses quietly. He continues fingering Hanzo and adds the other three fingers so that he's now fisting the omega and licks over where he bit the older male's throat. "We should wrap this up soon before your heat hits in full power and we do end up doing something we'll regret next week big brother" he says through gritted teeth

With the scent of the alpha cum and the added fingers pressing up against his sweet spot Hanzo lets out a cry and cums, he takes a moment to breathe and nods, "I will bathe, that will wash off the scent for now, is there anything you need?"

Without another word Genji strips down and throws his cum covered clothes to the side. He stands buck-naked with his arms folded and a bitter expression on his face. "i liked those pants goddamn it" he says irriatibly and sighs. "Nah I'm good" he says in response to Hanzo's question.

"Call for a servant and they will bring you clean clothes," he instructs before shedding his own clothes, his own cum and slick dripping down his legs and filling the air as he calls for servants to fill his huge bath which he lounges in then he has a few of his alpha's called to his room to tend to him.

Genji ignores Hanzo's words and goes to find clean clothes for himself without help. He finds clothes and cleans himself the best he can before redressing and returning to Hanzo's chambers whilst the omega is bathing. Genji lets out a huff of jealousy and sits on the bed sulking while he waits for the other male to fīnish bathing.

Instead two alpha's arrive in the room, both excited from the scent of their omega in heat, eager to please, they both spot Genji and growl, driven by instinct and lust before they get reprimanded by Genji and show their throats.

Genji growls at the two upstart alphas and glares at them even after they show their throats, it's only after he's gotten his fill of their pleas for forgiveness that he shows mercy by turning his gaze elsewhere. He ignores them for the rest of the duration of the time they are present in the room.

They both leave the room quickly afterwards, quiet mutters from behind the large wooden door before the second alpha closes out and all sound is lost behind the door. In a mere moments Hanzo's heat has reached its peak, reacting to the heat mates his body knows so well but they are never allowed over him and never allowed to knot him, sometimes he even fucks them. They're not allowed to bite him or show dominance over him like Genji does.

Genji plugs his nose so that heat aroma doesn't fill up his head and take over his senses. With a growl he moves over to the door and leaves but not without yelling "I'LL SEE YOU AFTER YOUR HEAT YOUR IMPERIAL MAJESTY" as he exits the room.


	18. No18

A loud moan escapes between the cracks, the sound of Hanzo's first climax and a scream of his brothers name.

Genji shakes his head trying to ignore Hanzo's screams of pleasure and makes his way to the far side of the palace to find a spot to sleep. He feels a serious headache coming on that was triggered from inhaling the scent of a omega in heat.

Which may in turn trigger a rut, Hanzo was finally sated after four orgasms and returned to relax in bed clean and happy. He could still smell Genji on his sheets, rubbing himself against them to get more of the one who smelled like mate.

Genji gritted his teeth irriably "either the stress of this shit is finally getting to me or i'll be in a rut in a few days time" he grumbled to himself and sit down on the floor of the room he'd taken solicited.

Hanzo sighs nuzzling a little further in, sending all of his decisions through his trusted beta staff so his advisors would keep the country running.

Genji forced his mind to clear even if it felt like his skull was pulsating and he meditated until he dozed off into slumber on the floor.

Hanzo was able to doze during this time before heading out to his Zen guarden to meditate.

Genji sleeps a good 18 hours on the floor and when he wakes up he's still tired af but goes to find something to eat.

Hanzo finishes with his garden and returns to his room. "Fetch Genji." His servants immediately send out messengers.

Genji unwilling to deal with anyone right now and skillfully evades being tracked down by the messengers as he eats the food he swiped from the kitchen in the palace's highest attic. However he does sends Soba downstairs to reassure Hanzo that he hasn't just up and disappeared from the palace altogether.

Hanzo finally sends his dragons after Genji once he's tried of being avoided, chatting a little with Soba, a smile that reassures him the other hasn't abandoned him. "Please tell your master I require him right away."

Genji refuses to go see Hanzo unless he is dragged to go see him and the dragons are more than capable of doing that. He curses during the entire dragging between bites of food he still has on hand and gives Hanzo a grumpy look when he sees him.

Hanzo can only laugh at he see's the dragons quite literally drag him in through the window, a bit worse for wear, he pats the bed beside him, smiling indulgently. "Smelling my sheets is not enough. I need you to hold."

Genji lets out an annoyed sigh but gets to his feet, walks over to the bed, and sits down beside Hanzo. He then wraps his arms around the omega pulling the other man against his chest. "Is this satsifactory?" he inquires resting his chin on Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo rolls them so that he is laying over the other, nuzzling into his chest, spreading scent again, "Quite, you smell like my mate..." He murmurs, wanting the other to confirm or deny similar feelings.

Genji cracks a grin and runs his fingers through Hanzo's hair casually. "Your heat is making you say weird stuff" he says soothingly as he cups the omega's cheek refusing to confirm or deny similar feelings for the other male.

Hanzo lets out a small displeased sigh, "You do not like them?" He asks, seeming a little put out but he doesn't let it deter him. "It could be you... tending to my heat, you are aware of that?"

Genji squeezes Hanzo's cheek gently and chuckles softly. "Well I didn't say that" he responses thoughtfully and nuzzles Hanzo. "I am aware Anii-san, I'm also aware I haven't earned that privledge yet" he says reminding Hanzo of his words four days prior.

Hanzo chuckles slightly, nuzzling into the others jaw, "You are learning my sweet," he presses soft kisses to his jaw, "you are earning it as we speak, I am weak with you, I hope you have noticed."

Genji lets out a soft sigh enjoying the returned nuzzles. "I aim to please with my quick learning" he replies trying not to giggle because the kisses to his jaw make him ticklish. "I don't want you becoming weak because of me, I'm a liability your enemies could use to their advantage. Its pretty hard not to notice" Genji says grimly before trying to hide his deep-rooted worries of inferiority under a snarky end comment.

Hanzo hums, "You are not wrong my sparrow, but they do not know that you are no ordinary sparrow but a sparrow-hawk. You are and will never be my weakness, I trust you to defend yourself as you have proven yourself more than capable." He presses a kiss to the others jaw. "I want you so badly... You are my perfect equal..."

"..." Genji opens his mouth to voice more of his worries but then shuts his mouth without speaking a word. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath "That maybe so, but you are still in heat and by definition not in your right mind" he says manuvering a bit away from Hanzo and clutching his head trying to soothe his headache.

"I have run this country throughout all of my heats and kept the money flowing and the people growing, do not undermine my ability to control my brain throughout all hardships." He responds with a small growl before leaning back, "I will not force you to take me as yours but I already know that you wish to, I am merely giving you my consent."


	19. No19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to fucking
> 
> In the next chapter there will be some somniaphilia from Genji. If you dont what that means, its when a person gets turned on by fucking someone else in their sleep.
> 
> Be rest assured that this is not rape, Hanzo gave his consent to Genji to fuck him before he went into heat
> 
> We have a boss ass bitch omega who doesnt take shit from nobody up in here

"I don't undermine your abilities to control your brain in situations prior to this time. I am undermining your ability to control your brain now that i'm around. Like no offense but the rest of your concubines are rather pitiful, i actually thought they were betas until one erm two of them tried to intimidate me last night like a couple of lion cubs growling at the leader of the pride" Genji says going off on a tangent. "I appreciate your consent but i'd rather the first time i'm inside you to be a planned out lovemaking session not a frantic fuck n go because you're horny as a young bitch desperate to be plowed by anything strong enough" he mumbles to Hanzo squeezing him tightly.

Hanzo looks as if he might hit him for speaking to him like that before he leans back a little, "They are taught to act that way, what do you think would happen if a group of alpha's untrained but clean were to be left in my care around my heat- I would have to cut them down for my own safety. With you I do not have to worry, however I am able to consent." He responds not having the other put him down, he wouldn't be able to hold this conversation at all if he was out of his mind. He rolls his eyes at his foolish brother, who knows so little of omega's he couldn't possibly pull his head out of his ass even if he tried. The older man laughed softly but continued to lean forwards. "A ruler's alpha's are to be meek as a beta and to show their throats if I am displeased with them, they most likely saw you as a threat to them but once they realised who you were they backed down." He sighs, "You see things from an outside perspective, I hope you will come to understand my world a little better and the way things work here so that they do not offend you so."

Genji nods his head listening with rapt attention to Hanzo's explanation. "I still think you're making a bad decision by trusting me. I wouldn't trust me within a ten mile radius of another living being and i am me" he comments quietly. "I'm trying to understand your world, that's why i keep coming back to your side after all, if i didn't want to make the effort to understand your world and you by extension i'd have runaway back to Tehkarta by now. Besides I'm not offended just perplexed on occasion, well more like perplexed all the time when i'm not distracted by you" he continues.

Hanzo is silent, his eyes closed and breathing even, "For just this once I shall speak plainly as your brother; I have spent a lifetime waiting on you, now you are here and you belong to me, I love you despite how much you frustrate me at times. I would have no other, there is no one more worthy than you. I do not intend to rush or ruin anything between us, I respect your decision but I do want you to take me during my next heat."

Genji retracts his hands from Hanzo altogether so he can cover his face as it turns red and his chest swells with pride making his throat seize up. A nervously giggle bubbles up behind his hand and he presses the top of his head against the nape of Hanzo's neck. "I promise i'll take you during your next heat" he says softly.

Hanzo finds himself smiling, running his fingers through the others hair as his words have the intended affect. "Good boy," he teases lightly nuzzling him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too" Genji says through his fingers and purrs softly when Hanzo strokes his hair.

Hanzo leans back just enough to brush their noses together, quietly asking for a kiss without words.

Genji is more than willing to give Hanzo a proper kiss on the lips and slips his tongue into the omega's mouth. He wraps his arms around Hanzo's waist and squeeze a little.

Hanzo's throat vibrates with a withheld whine, trying his best not to let his hormones seep out but his body produces slick with the taste of his mate upon his tongue, his legs slowly curling themselves around the others hips.

Genji lets go of Hanzo's waist and grabs at his legs to uncurl them. He opens his eyes and gives the omega an eyeroll but keeps kissing him awhile longer. "I better go before your heat frenzy kicks back in" he says as he pulls away from the older male.

Hanzo lets out a put upon sigh but curls back into his sheets in comfort, "You are cruel, Genji," he murmurs playfully as the other disentangles him but he lets go easily.

"Maybe but i do it out of devotion.... If i left something covered in my scent would that help ease the rest of your heat?" Genji says tilting his head to the side as he asks the question.

Hanzo rolls over, snorting softly at the others words, hardly devotion but self-preservation. He looks at the other and says, "Give me your robe."

The snort puts a little damper on Genji's resolve but he mentally shakes it off and removes his robe without putting up any fuss before handing it over to Hanzo. He presses one last kiss to Hanzo's nose before exiting the room.

Hanzo wraps himself in the robe and begins to play with himself whilst the other is gone, mentally he holds out against this torture, knows he must for it will be worthwhile but the other part of him pines for his match. New alphas are brought in almost automatically as Genji leaves, allowing the Emperor some satisfaction.

Genji makes his way back to the other side of the palace where the likeness of him losing his mind from the scent of omega are the lowest. He snaps at a couple of palace servants for no reason other than just getting too close. Genji summons Soba for comfort and distraction from his killer headache.


	20. No20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens and its weird
> 
> Also it is mah half-birfday today so yay

Hanzo's dragons also surround him, seemingly looking for Genji, seeking out their mate and family to send back feelings and forward feelings of comfort from their master without the heat scent.

Genji cuddles Hanzo's dragons as well scratching behind their ears and stroking them like he is already doing with Soba. The presence of the dragons help to alleviate the pain of his headache enough for him to doze off into sleep.

Hanzo also relaxes their minds bound he was able to feel the comfort of his future mate through his dragons.

The next day Genji is feeling even more testy than before. He barricades the door of the room he's in and growls when people pass by.

Hanzo's heat passes by much like this, although on the end of the last day he's had enough, he coats the others robe in his smell and sends it as an invitation to Genji, he's tired of this game; enough, come and mark me.

Genji is in a feral mindset when the robe is delivered back to him and it pushes him into a rut. He buries his nose into the robe inhaling the omega's smell and then following the scent back to the source which is a sleeping Hanzo. Genji moves silently across the room and onto the bed pulling back the covers as he goes. He spreads Hanzo's legs apart and settles himself in between them before fumbling with the older male's lower garments licking his lips appreciatively at the sight before him. Genji grasps the omega's thighs and hoists them gently over his shoulders making it easy for him to bury his face into the still swollen and dripping hole of the other male. He begins eating him out greedily but carefully so he doesnt wake up.

Hanzo had carefully cleaned himself, freeing himself of the others alpha's scent and any cum they may have spent on him as well as his own, his omegan pussy shaved bare and beautiful, a gleaming mound, shiny with slick. His body responds where his mind does not. Mouth parting in a low moan as his dreams turn lewd.

An appreciative growl slips through Genji's teeth as he laps up Hanzo's delicous slick like a thirsty man at an osasis. He twists his tongue trying to make sure he gets every precious drop that leaks out of Hanzo's pussy before they land on the bed and stain the sheets. Genji traces little circles on Hanzo's skin before dropping a hand to stroke his stomach and then up to tease his nipples gently.

The omega writhes in his sleep pressing into every little touch or making soft responsive noises in his sleep, it's less than what it would be awake but either way he seems deep in whatever fantasy his brain has come up with to explain the sensations. His legs falling back in an awkward position before being repositioned by Genji so he would be comfortable. He sighs a little, pussy throbbing with need.

Genji continues toying with the omega's nipples before reaching down into his own pants and pulling out his cock and jerking in effort to relieve some of the tension he feels. He continues eating Hanzo out desperate to make the older male cum in his sleep.

It shouldn't be too hard, the omega begins to writhe slightly, his legs coming to close around the others head, clenching his toned thighs around Genji's head like a vice before letting go and a gush of slick pours out of him and over Genji's jaw.

Genji growls softly when Hanzo's legs squeeze his head like a vice, yet he purrs and slurps down all the slick that hits his face afterwards. At this point his cock is painfully hard and he throws caution to the wind. Untangling the omega's legs from around his head and shoulders he presses his cock against the older man's entrance moaning at the sensation. Holding Hanzo's hips in place, Genji slowly and steady pushes his dick into his brother's inviting pussy. He lets out a groan as he bottoms out inside his mate. A long moment passes before he starts thrusting in and out of other man.

Hanzo lets out a sharp gasp at this, having tightened up just a little after his previous encounters but he still slipped in with ease even unprepared, he found his sleep disturbed, eyes fluttering to the point where they would soon be open, his cunt throbbing around the others thick length, hungry for more. The moan he lets out is unguarded, a call of the others name leaving his lips.

Genji stops mid-thrust when he hears a sharp gasp leave Hanzo's lips and he panics at the fluttering eyelids but he does not pull out despite that being a much wiser decision then the one he's making now. The sound of his name leaving the omega's lips is enough to put him back into a full rut crazy state of mind and he resumes his thrusts in and out but with more care than before. Genji sucks on the side of Hanzo's neck and lays kisses on his collar as he fucks him.

Hanzo lets out another call of his name and his neck his bared, scent gland and all, he's closer to waking with every thrust the way it rocks his body and his thick pecs jiggle, he lets out a sigh of pleasure, his insides tightening around the other as he finds his sweet spot.

Genji bites down on Hanzo's scent gland and picks up speed gripping the older male's hips to keep him in place. Days and days of denying himself relief has left the alpha ready to burst which he does by cumming deep inside the omega sweet pussy and knotting him. After knotting the other man Genji comes to his senses somewhat and curses softly. He tries to pull out but cant due to his knot and he frantically starts praying that Hanzo will somehow miraculously not wake up if he hasn't already.


	21. No21

Hanzo jerks awake at the bite, letting out a loud moan as the other leaves his mating mark on his neck for all to see, he writhes as the other knots him letting out a gasp; he's never been knotted before so this was his first time and cumming inside like this almost guarantees he's going to carry pups.

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm sorry!" Genji curses still trying to pull out of Hanzo even though its futile. "I'm so sorry your Imperial Majesty!" he says the guilt he feels clear in his voice even as he purrs loudly with distress at what he's done. His hands are all over Hanzo with the intent of soothing over the mistake he's made, forget that consent given to him days before by the omega.

Hanzo lets out a small moan as the other tries to move away and grips the others hands tightly, "Cease!" he orders, his eyes hazy with lust, "I was waiting for you... you didn't think I knew you would react this way when I sent your robe back, relax... this is what I wanted."

Genji stops trying to move away when Hanzo orders him to, and he tries to arrange his weight so he's not crushing the omega. A spark of pleasure goes down his spine at the hazy, lusty look in Hanzo's eyes and he has to look away with flushed cheeks. "It was?"

"Yes... the robe was an invitation I had hoped you would take... I need you Genji, I need you to be my mate." He responds no longer able to hold himself back, wrapping his legs around the others lips and allowing him to press his full weight down. "I am no fragile omega, I can take your rut."

"I'm going to hold you to that claim, once we start there'll be no breaks. Once my appetite has been wetted there's no stopping me until i'm sated into exhaustion" Genji half-threatens and half-promises. His knot starts to deflate a little but his cock is rock hard and he starts moves back just a little so he can thrust back in and nail Hanzo's sweet spot again.

Hanzo lets out a shudder and a sharp gasp before he has a chance to reply, "Genji! my appetite will be no less demanding than yours, I will go for as long as you do, may even exhaust you."

"Is that a challenge Anii-san~?" Genji says snarky sweet as he taps his mate's sweet spot again and purrs approvingly of the sounds that leave Hanzo's divine lips. He captures those divine lips in a kiss pressing his tongue against the older man's bottom lip for permission to enter.

Hanzo opens his mouth without a second thought, wrapping his arms tight around the others neck and letting out a breathy moan into the others mouth, "Genji.... hnnng..." Their movements squelching with the amount of slick he was producing.

Genji slips his tongue inside Hanzo's mouth mapping out his cheeks, teeth, and tongue with great deciation. He picks up the pace of his thrusts in and out of the omega's sweet pussy and moving a hand up to tease his nipples and caress his sides.

Hanzo arches into each and every touch his pecs plump and sensitive, so sensitive in fact that just a tweak has him gushing slick like a fountain, staining the sheets below them. He lets out a curse of the others name and sucks down his lovers tongue, moaning at the taste of himself on it.

Genji is only goaded on by his mate's reaction and keeps playing his body like a fiddle. "I... am going to fill you... with so many pups... that you'll be unable to move... just from how full you are..." he pants out his eyes wide with lust. "I'll have to carry you... around all the time... oh i just cant wait!" Genji goes on filthily

Hanzo's eyes are unseeing with lust and half-lidded, "You had best... make good on your... ahhh word... I demand to be bred!" He responds, a thrust of his hips upwards meeting the others, "Fill me full of our offspring my sweet sparrow... nnh."

"Your wish is my command ōkami" Genji says without a second thought changing his pace so it matches the one put forth by the desperate omega. "I refuse to leave your side until I've made your body swollen with my devotion to you dearest one"

"Let me mark you Genji, and you may mark me, I am yours. I want you to be mine," he lets out a whine of pleasure, the sound so foreign on his lips but he doesn't seem ashamed for even now he is powerful.

"I'd be honored to be marks as yours" he says sounding exciting and exposing his throat and the mating gland on it to Hanzo's gaze. Genji slows his thrusts down and shuffles about so he's sitting up but he is careful to keep his mate impaled on his cock.

Hanzo leans up and sinks his teeth into the others neck, the action slow and tender, clearly done with love and not a moment of lust, the movement makes him thrust his hips up and laps over the mark he's left, leaving little sucking kisses around it to give it a beautiful ring of red, then he lays back, blood on his teeth and grins, neck bared as if he wasn't pinned beneath his alpha.

Genji lets out a long moan after his omega marks him and he does a few rapid-fire thrusts before slowing down again so he can return the favor and mark his mate with just as much pure affection as was bestowed upon him by his beloved. He licks his teeth clean before moving up to lick the blood off his lover's teeth and kiss him some more.

Hanzo opens his mouth to the other, lapping up the taste of his own blood as he cleans the others fangs, letting out a pleased sigh, finally his alpha, he felt his first real orgasm approaching so he began to rock his hips a little faster with the others although he was enjoying the slower pace.


	22. No22

Genji sticks to the slower pace almost teasingly curious if Hanzo might beg if he was forced to endure more waiting to achieve that elusive orgasm of his.

Hanzo doesn't beg instead he purrs, the slow pace was enjoyable and loving, something that he just doesn't experience with his concubines, nuzzling into the others neck, kissing his mating mark and continually worrying at the skin in an attempt to share more scent with each other.

Genji wraps an arms around his love's waist and one arm around his shoulders so he can kiss and nibble at the omega's collarbone as he makes love to him. "I love you" he mumbles under his breath into his beloved's skin. "I love you, I love you" he repeats puncuating each utterance with a slow thrust that taps his lover's sweet spot.

Hanzo is soon gasping and writhing in the others embrace, "Genji... koibito... ahhh... I am... close... please..." He rocks his hips up meeting the slow pace, "Knot... mee..."

"Your wish is my my command" Genji says sweetly and speeds up just a little so he cums inside his omega and knots him again. He doesn't stop however and keeps gently plowing his love until he reaches completion as well.

Hanzo lets out a high pitched whine as he cums, feeling the other fill him again feeds something in his omega, the knot relaxing his heat for a minute and allowing him a moments break. "Genji... I need water."

"Wrap your legs around me tightly" Genji instructs and wraps both arms around Hanzo's back (one high and one low) and carries his omega to the bathroom and props him on the counter the best he can whilst they are still stuck together so he can fill up a cup of water for the older male to drink.

"I have servants for this, sparrow," He murmurs affectionately, holding onto the other, "When we are unstuck we will both need to bathe. It's important for me that we have regular breaks for re-hydration and food."

"Can't you humor my desire to take care of you ōkami?" he says quietly with cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "Let me have this fantasy of a world that only you and I inhabit even if it's just for this moment" his voice has an almost painful longing quality to it.

"Yes, my love, a world of our own making," he presses his forehead against the others, pressing a soft, loving kiss to his lips.

Genji returns the kiss with joyful tears in his eyes and squeezes his love tightly with his body shaking a little bit. "You've stolen my heart damn you" he says without bite to his words.

Hanzo laughs, "Perhaps now you will understand how I have felt this whole time, no more sleeping outside, this is your home, your room now." His eyes are also a little damp.

"But i like sleeping outside, it makes me feel free" Genji protested. "Besides it wouldn't be proper to have a concubine sleeping with you every night Anii-san. Let's make a compromise, after we're married I swear to sleep beside you every night for the rest of our lives or you kick me out of bed for being an ass" he says with a dash of humor. "Plus i never got the chance to court you properly and i feel cheated by that" he goes on peppering his words with kisses to the omega's neck.

Hanzo nuzzles into the others neck, "Then court me and we will be wed after," he muses, "I do not want to spend another night alone in my bed only able to smell and not touch you."

"So impatient~ Am i that irresistible?" he says playfully to his love. "If your next heat hits before we're wed we can bend the rules of our agreement and i'll spend the entire week of that with you if you'll spend time with me during my next rut" he says soothingly.

"I look forward to seeing what you see fitting as courting," he teases, rubbing their cheeks together, wondering just what Genji has planned, "I agree to those terms."

"It'll be like nothing you've ever experienced before i promise" he says and rubs his cheek against his mate's cheek in return. "Wonderful" he says cheerily.

There comes a loud knocking on the door followed by "Your Imperial Majesty, there were reports of a intruder breaking into your chambers. Are you alright? Do you need the door broken down?" by one of the guards.

Genji covers his mouth so his nervous giggling wont alert the guards of his presence, he gives his omega a pleading look as he eyes the door.

Hanzo almost jumps by the suddenness of the knocking and by how out of it he still is from the way his alpha's knot feels inside him. "There is no need for alarm, go back to your posts!" He calls, they don't need to know the personal details, "I am unharmed."

"Are you sure Sire? There was screaming coming from your rooms" the head guard inquires. He presses an ear to the door out of curiosity

A shit-eating grin spreads across Genji's face and he moves a little to bump Hanzo's sweet spot with the intent of making the omega squeal and the guards a little suspicious.

Hanzo swallows back a moan as the other presses into him, sending him pointed but playful glare, his tone a little forced as he responds, "Y-yes, I am sure of my own condition, return to your duties."

"You sound like you are in pain my Liege do you need the doctor sent for?" the head guard says with a slightly worried tone to his words.

Genji returns the pointed glare with another thrust and starts sucking on his mate's neck and tweaking his nipples. 

"Sire? Sire! Please answer Sir!" the guard says banging on the door again.

Hanzo lets out a gasp at the others movement and grips the others shoulders, "Genji- do not unless you want a guard to see us like this." He grumbles, biting down on his lip and taking a moment to reply, "DO AS I SAY!"

Genji giggles but respects Hanzo's wishes by stopping.

The guards do as they are told and leave but there is audible concern as they chit-chat as they leave the room.

"Sorry Anii-san, i couldn't help myself" Genji says sweetly and resumes sucking Hanzo's neck and tweaking his nipples but not thrusting into him any more.


	23. No23

Hanzo lets out a sigh of relief and cuffs the other as he tightens himself almost too much around the others knot. "Despicable, disrespect little-" He huffs, not truly angry with his love.

Genji pecks his love on the lips to cut off the omega's rant "-and i'm all yours ōkami" he says and continues playing with the other male's body.

Hanzo growls at him a little but with the alpha's knot keeping his heat sated he can't truly be angry, instead he drinks and snaps at the other if he tries his luck too much.

"If you want me to stop touching you, all you have to do is ask" Genji says and stops caressing his omega's body instead bracing his hands against the counter to keep Hanzo up.

Hanzo lets out a small whine instead and petulantly tosses his head, "I did not say I wanted you to stop touching me, so... do not."

Genji is tempted to make the older man beg for his touch but opts against trying his luck right now and resumes playing with his mate's's body by squeezing his ass and sucking on his nipples.

The omega soon relaxes again and mewls into the others shoulder, his cunt tightening and releasing around the thick knot that was slowly deflating, "Hah--- nnhhh Genji...." His pecs glistened, damp with sweat, the hands on his ass felt good, almost as good as the tongue torturing his sensitive chest, "Just wait until they are full of milk, ready to feed our pups~"

The alpha slips out of his mate's pussy but doesn't stop ministrations. Genji releases the nipple in his mouth in order to lick up the sweat covering his omega's pecs before he resumes his torment of his lover's nipples. "Just listening to talk about your body swelling up so beautifully makes me impatient to see you in all your maternal glory" he says sucking harder on the older man's nipple .

Hanzo wraps his arms loosely around the others neck, playing idly with his hair and letting out a small sigh, "Mnhh, then you had better breed me well." He murmurs, nipping at the others neck, "Do you know when your next rut is?"

"Oh i intent to Anii-san, I intend to" Genji says and nuzzling Hanzo's stomach wistfully. "I'm in rut right now... i tend to rut on a four to five week routine if i'm constantly around receptive partners. So... if you're in heat i'll most likely go into rut the week after" he says thoughtfully.

"Hmn, then this heat is the most likely to produce an heir..." He murmurs, pressing a wistful kiss to the others forehead, "I hope it takes, I so wish to meet our future little ones~"

"I suppose you're right" he says and purrs into his omega's skin. "And if it doesn't take... i'm willing to take rut-induction pills if need be" he says and nuzzles into his mate's side.

Hanzo shudders at that, "Mnh... my alpha, you smell so good," He whines nuzzling the others mating mark and tugging himself free of the others cock, a little cum sliding down his inner thighs. "Let us bathe."

Genji nods and helps his mate off the counter and over to the bathtub. He wraps an arm around his omega's waist and uses the other to turn the knob so the tub starts filling. While they wait for the tub to fill he hums softly into the older male's shoulder.

The bath is made of marble and set deep into the floor, it bubbles like a hot tub and is warm in temperature like a hot-spring. He sinks into the water, shaking his head at the other, "There is no need for that, join me and rest," he hands the other a bottle of lotion that he often uses around the time of heat since it gives him the smell of sakuras.

He slips into the bathtub behind his mate and wraps his arms around the omega's waist resting his head on the older man's shoulder. It's all to easy to almost doze off in the combined warmth of the tub and Hanzo's body heat in his embrace. Genji takes the lotion bottle from Hanzo and uncaps it before squirting some into his palm so he use it.

Hanzo rests his head back against the others shoulder, feeling a little strained from the heat and relaxing against the other for a moment, his muscles completely letting go.

Genji kisses the nape of Hanzo's neck and massages the lotion into his skin whilst humming quietly. "I'm so blessed, i will be the only soul to see you like this from this point forth" he mumbles.

"Hmmm, only if you begin courting me, I cannot get rid of my courtesans but I can give them different jobs however this is all they know how to do. Perhaps we could find a different use for them." He has around five.

"I will, i will and you misunderstood me. No other person well have the honor of breeding you like i did and then hold you in their arms like i do now" he corrects himself and nuzzles Hanzo's cheek.

Hanzo lets out a quiet "oh" of understanding and holds the others arms tight, "Of course my love, they never get to hold me- very rarely do I cuddle with them, they have each other for that, they are not allowed to mark or impregnate me, they are all sterilised. This is done usually with their permission those who refuse or who cannot take it will be given a separate task."

Genji nods and wraps his arms around Hanzo's chest, squeezing lightly. "I see, that makes sense" he says kissing Hanzo's face a few times.

"Only someone worthy of my shared title can breed me, we were both born to be for each other, that is often the Shimada way," he places a kiss upon the others nose, "I would however like to marry our child to the next child of your old kingdom, to strengthen the bonds."


	24. No24

"I feel honored beyond words" he says his nose twitching from the kiss. "Tehkarta has different traditions in the matter of leadership. They elect their ruler after the death of the previous sovereign. My only desire is for my home to florish as long as its within my power to make that happen" Genji says absentmindedly. "Careful ōkami or I might end up making this bathtub just as dirty as the bed"

"I have servants to clean things, I am unworried about what kind of dirt they have to deal with," his fangs glinting in a pearly white smile, he leans into the other a little all but sitting in his lap.

Genji pulls Hanzo into his lap and grinds against his ass purposely.

Hanzo lets out a gasp and rubs his pussy up against the others thickening length with a soft growl, "Alpha..."

"My omega" Genji purrs hoisting Hanzo's hips up and pressing the tip of his cock back inside his mate's cunt.

Hanzo presents himself, holding open his folds to allow the other an easier slide, the water washes away some of his natural lubrication, giving him a tighter, slower descent with a pinch of pain but the rubbing of a naked cock feels so good.

Genji kisses the omega's neck and caresses his body to distract him from the slight pain he's experiencing right now. Once his mate has taken in all his cock Genji sucks on his collarbone and tweaks his nipples playfully.

The omega curls his spine with the pleasure of his mate being pressed up against his sweet spot and leans back with a quiet huff, tilting his head and arching into his hands.

Genji moves back a little and then gently taps his lover's sweet spot before repeating the process a few more times as he continues teasing his omega's body.

Hanzo gasps and jolts every time, very receptive to the pressure, humming softly in the back of his throat almost loud enough to be called a purr as they rock against one another.

"You are fucking irresistable" Genji mumbles and picks up the pace a little bit, goaded on by the humming purrs he can feel vibrating from Hanzo's throat.

"Hmn, you do not know how much better that applies to you-" the elder sibling replies, his hips angling and rocking back in time with the others thrusts. "Are you going to knot again, otouto?"

"Trying not to, i dont want you think i'm just a one pump chump without any endurance Anii-san" the alpha says through gritted teeth as he focuses on his omega reaching completion before he does.

"There's always later," the omega responds, "you're holding out well so far," he praises albeit a little teasingly as he sat back completely on the others cock and made circling motions with his hips before pulling himself off and stepping through the bath to the other side.

He makes a pouting expression at the older man but doesn't say anything in response. Genji busies himself with getting cleaned up and exiting the bathtub and by extension the bathroom as well.

Hanzo was laying face down in the bed with his hips, dripping cunt in the air, lightly dried off, presenting his hole for the other to use. "Mnhh, alpha~"

Genji's eyes dilate and blood rushs to his dick bringing it to full hardness as he crosses the room and climbs onto the bed and thrusts into his omega's dripping cunt with a moan.

Hanzo's fingers tear into the sheets, crying out, red faced, eyes hazy as the other takes him like the whore he is, a whore just for Genji, his mate, his true mate.

Genji cums fairly quickly and knots his mate but keeps fucking him to make sure he cums too

He wasn't expecting the other to cum so incredibly quickly, chuckling between thrusts although it's soon caught on a loud choking moan.

Genji amps up the speed of his thrusts so he hammers his omega's sweet spot and ensure only sweet moans leave his lips

Hanzo groans even louder, his hands balling into fists on the sheets, searching for the others hand to hold whilst he's ploughed into the bed. "Ngh... Genji... roll us over..."

Genji does as Hanzo demands and wraps an arm around Hanzo before rolling over so Hanzo is on top of him now

Hanzo smiles down at his gorgeous alpha and begins to rock his hips down on that delicious knot, stuck deep inside him, he cries out, feeling orgasm finally approaching, a series of uncontrolled bounces jiggling both his tits and his ass.

Genji watches the omega ride his knot with an awed expression and he reaches up to grope Hanzo's tits and ass lovingly.

The older man's eyes stare down into Genji's with a softness known only by true lovers and bondmates. "Genji- I'm going to-" His eyes close and his mouth drops open in a large O as he finally cums, a little slick squirting over the base of his lovers dick.

Genji pushes himself up so he can kiss Hanzo whilst the omega is cumming. He continues groping the older male's ass and tits

Hanzo leans into his touch with a soft whimper, a little more squirt from the action of squeezing his tits, soon to be fat with milk until he lay down over his mate, moaning into the kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you too" Genji says happily starting to purr softly and nuzzle his mate's neck.

Hanzo drifts off, the covers pulled over them a little later, in the early morning his servants arrive with the first orders for the day for him to look over and breakfast. Hanzo keeps Genji by his side as he wakes up, wanting the other to love on him whilst he attends to this.


	25. No25

Genji is all cuddly and nuzzly in the morning, he keeps a limit on it so he's at normal snuggly dog levels of affection and not leg-hump levels of affection. Occasionally he asks a simple question about what Hanzo is reading but other than that he's quiet.

Hanzo feeds Genji bits from his own plate whilst he looks through documents meant only for his eyes, he hands them back with written notes for his advisors, "Make sure these reach my advisors, their eyes only." He responds calmly, the picture of a ruler as the documents are sealed and handed back off to a servant. After that he moves to the veranda with Genji in tow where they can truly take their time cuddled up.

Genji purrs quietly and eats the food Hanzo gives him occasionally licking the omega's fingers during the process. He feels a small pang of sadness but he isnt quite sure why. He follows his brother out onto the veranda for more cuddling and bonding.

Hanzo picks up on the others feeling of anxiousness and nuzzles into his face as if asking what is wrong, an attempt to comfort him, he rests a hand on the others and moves it to his stomach, "You have said you want to court me, I would like to know when or what you have planned so I can leave myself free accordingly, I will not have our time together interrupted."

Genji shakes his head irriatibly "It feels like i'm forgetting something, something important. But it doesn't matter... i hope ... anyways courting usual starts with some kind of simple gift. Like flowers or a wooden trinket, accepting the gift means you are for being courted by the gift giver..."

Hanzo nods his head slowly, "I see, would you like to go to town?" They could go together and dress as citizens not poor but not so wealthy as to bring themselves unwanted attention. "If you remember it, let me know what it is."

"Yes, i would like to go to town. And i will tell you if i remeber what it was i'm forgetting"

Hanzo moves from his seat and heads to his wardrobe where there are "peasant" clothes, the clothes of the every day man and woman, he can dress as either, so he ties up his hair in a bun and throws back the robe he's wearing in favour of a white collared shirt and brown pants stuffed into hardy leather boots.

"No matter what you wear you still look pretty" Genji commented quietly eying Hanzo's body with an appreciative gaze as always.

Hanzo laughs, looking over at the other with bedroom eyes before beckoning him closer, "Come, choose yours."

Genji comes over to Hanzo's side and scrutanizing the clothes for a long moment before selecting the plainest shirt and pants he can find.

"Even with dull feathers my sparrow hawk shines the brightest," He murmurs, pressing a kiss just below the others ear.

"Aniisan stop" Genji says with a half-whine and blush from the kiss. "You might enjoy the attention but i'm still working on dealing with having many eyes on me"

"Even just my attention?" he asks, wrapping his arms around the alpha's waist and rubbing his hands over and up his stomach, "Am I not allowed to tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Even just your attention sometimes is to intense like the sun" Genji says the blush getting worse. "I'm not beautiful anyways" he mumbles

Hanzo rests his head on the others shoulder, "You are beautiful, you only lack the confidence to believe it but that is fine- that may change, given time and the care you deserve." He murmurs, nuzzling into the others ear before letting him go.

Genji pouts faintly but doesnt argue with Hanzo. "Are we ready to go to town now" he inquires fiddling with his beads frantically.

Hanzo rests a hand on the others restless one and nods, "Come," he leads Genji out, they make their way down the halls followed by small dragons that perch on their shoulders, disappearing into clothes to stay hidden as Hanzo selects a horse; a dark bay mare opposed to his usual black.

Genji looks at the horses in awe. "Woah" he says without meaning to. He looks at Hanzo with a helpless expression but he's too stubborn to speak his mind.

Hanzo mounts the dark bay and watches Genji scramble to do the same, its in moments like these that he realises how much of Genji's earlier words had been pure bravado.

"Stop making fun of me in your mind. I can hear you thinking mocking stuff about me" Genji says grumpily still staring at the horses not knowing what to do.

Hanzo laughs with a shake of his head before hopping down and bending down on a knee, "Follow my lead, put your foot in the stirrup here and pull yourself up."

Genji does as he is instructed and manages to climb onto the horse with Hanzo's help. "this is much more complicated then mounting a cow" he says thinking out loud.

"WHAT?!" Hanzo asked, his face a mixture of horrified and more amused than he had ever been, be pulled himself back up onto his own horse and sniggered. "Please tell me you have not spent your youth riding cows?"

"Fine i wont tell you that, but it seems you've already reached that answer all by yourself Anii-san" Genji says his cheeks turning pink in embarassment.

Hanzo continues to snicker quietly to himself as he instructs the other on how to position his feet (heels down) and his hands (like holding a guard) and how to move to the horses movements, sit up, back or forward depending on the terrain, then they're off.


	26. No26

Genji does as he is instructed and mutters under his breath as he follows after Hanzo on the horse.

Hanzo holds out his hand as they ride side by side, "You are my partner here, where state does not matter."

Genji reaches out and grabs Hanzo's outstretched hand. "You are the sun. I'll always be in your shadow. What kind of partnership is that Anii-san?"

"Not today, you have never been in my Shadow Anija, you put yourself in the shadow, my moon hiding behind the darkness afraid to share my light, to make it your own." He presses a kiss to the others hand. "Do not be afraid to see it so."

"I'm trying, it's difficult my mind is fractured into pieces. Like a broken vase or mirror" Genji says quietly.  
Hanzo frowns slightly, squeezing his hand tighter, "What do you mean?"

"I'm trapped, my mind is working against me. I can't remember events or worse i remember two alternate series of events for one memory... it's fine, i'm fine" Genji elaborates to his brother.

Hanzo leans in to cup the others face, "Why would you be experiencing that, what has been done to you?"

"Anii-san i don't wanna talk about that right now" Genji says shying away from Hanzo's touch like a nervous cat.

"No, if it's not now it never will be, you have to tell me Genji, I have to know how I can help you." He cradles the others head and stops both their horses.

Genji outright flinches away from Hanzo and starts tugging on his beads. He half-dismounts, half-falls off the horse and keeps backing away from the omega.

Hanzo immediately jumps off and holds up his hands, approaching the other slowly on his knees, "Sparrow... Koibito... let me in, you're safe...."

Genji lies flat against the ground and shuts his eyes letting Hanzo approach him. He pants loudly and balls his hands into fists digging his nails into his palms.

Hanzo tugs the other carefully into his lap, carding one hand through his hair whilst the other takes the others hands and squeezes them gently. He hums a soft lullaby into the others hair, "Shhh, it's okay... talk to me..."

Genji hides his face against Hanzo's chest and silently cries into the older male's body. "There's a purple orb that brings the zealots pain for their disobedience" he murmurs out quietly. "I was disobedient and so i was brought pain.

Hanzo sustained himself with the knowledge that the kingdom would suffer for this information, he settles his temper and instead encourages the other to continue with a hum.

"The secret police arrested me. I scratched an officer's face before the purple orb punished me. I was branded as a criminal" Genji says in stuttering chunks of words.

"Then.. how did you end up working in court?" He asks quietly, he can imagine as a child how damaging that would be for him.

"The old king was killed by his sons, the two princes, one of which was my friend and brought me into his court after the funeral for his father was over" Genji explained.

"Murderers for friends, now I see why your life has been such a struggle." He replied a little dryly, clearly unimpressed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Genji..."

"Is it murder to kill a mass-murderer?" Genji replies clearly stung by Hanzo's opinion of his closest friend. "Stop saying you're sorry please. I just want to put it behind me, there's no point in focusing on it" he says and squeezes Hanzo tightly.

"It is murder," he replies softly, "taking a life is never a just action no matter the consequences and a diplomatic approach should always be tried first, no one understands better than a warrior." He presses a kiss to the others head and helps him up, "Time lessens all wounds, allow me to be the balm that takes away the pain even if I cannot heal you completely."

Genji gets up with Hanzo's help. "I'm trying Anii-san, i'm trying"

"You can take your time, I will not rush you." He helps the other back onto his horse, "Come, today is for us."

"Right" Genji replies and gets back on the horse with Hanzo's help and they ride the rest of the way to town.

Hanzo leads the way since Genji is unfamiliar with the place, they ride through looking at the peasant stalls before moving onto the proper shops, they settle the horses in a stables and continue on foot, the emperor in disguise pointing out and explaining the various uses of the shops they look into.

Genji nods and takes mental of where everything is, he grabs Hanzo's hand and holds it as they walk. There is a hooded figure following the couple at a distance.

Hanzo beams, it's the first time he's truly felt happy, he leans in to nibble at the others ear and purr as they walk together, radiating the newfound happiness of a newly bonded couple. He uses the moment to disguise the fact that he's catching the shadow.

Genji purrs quietly back to Hanzo to show his contentment. Spotting a flower shop ahead he picks up speed giddly.

The hooded figure continues following the pair and laughs quietly to himself.

Hanzo follows with a smile, watching the figure out of the corner of his eye, resting a hand lightly on the hilt of his sword just in case it's needed. Although his guards are aware of his presence in town and can take down a singular figure with ease.

"Can you wait outside? I want the flowers i pick for you to be a surprise..." Genji asks meekly looking down at his feet and then up at Hanzo.

The hooded figure picks up pace and slips by Hanzo and Genji without being seen and enters the flower shop silently.


End file.
